It is not over
by LGColferCriss
Summary: Era el ultimo año de Kurt en Mckinley cuando conoce a Blaine, tenían planeado un futuro juntos, pero cuando Kurt hace un viaje ese futuro quedo arruinado ¿Acaso todo había terminado?
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola! Llevo algún tiempo con la idea y por fin me decidí a plasmarla! espero que sea de su agrado :)**

* * *

_#Capitulo 1_

Kurt Hummel era el chico mas cotizado de todo McKinley, era todo un caballero, era muy apuesto pero a pesar de su popularidad el nunca fue presumido.

Siempre defendia a los chicos poco populares cuando algunos chicos del equipo de football los agredían, la mayoría de las chicas babeaban por el, incluso chicos también. La vida de Kurt no ha sido tan fácil como la mayoría creen, la perdida de su madre dejo un gran vacío, que no ha logrado llenar con nada.

Cuando su madre murió, Kurt tenia 8 años, ¿Como es que un niño de 8 años soportaría vivir sin su madre?

Elizabeth y Kurt eran muy unidos, disfrutaban de su compañía juntos, cantaban, bailaban, cocinaban la cena, Kurt era un niño muy feliz, a pesar de que no tenia muchos amigos en la escuela, el siempre tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, gracias a su madre.

Pero después de que Elizabeth murió esa sonrisa desapareció, nunca volvió a ser el mismo Kurt que hacia obras de teatro con disfraces improvisados, ahora Kurt era un chico que siempre tenia esa sonrisa falsa que nadie se daba cuenta que no era verdadera, tenia todo lo que podia pedir, era mariscal de campo, salía con la ardiente capitana de las porristas Quinn Fabray, mantenía un buen promedio, ¿Que mas podia pedir un chico de 17 años? Pues a pesar de todo eso Kurt no era feliz.

Nunca se sintió atraído hacia Quinn, ella era bonita y tenia una increíble figura, y era bastante agradable si llegabas a conocerla, pero Kurt la veía mas como una amiga que como una novia.

Este era el ultimo año de Kurt en Mckinley, pronto estaría en NYADA la universidad de sus sueños, a el desde pequeño le gustaba cantar y todas esas cosas.

El podría llegar a ser un gran cantante, Kurt podia llegar a notas extremadamente altas, incluso a algunas chicas se les dificultaba.

Era el primer dia de el año escolar, algunos chicos estarían nerviosos pero a Kurt lo único que le importaba era salir lo antes posible de Lima.

Desperto como cualquier otro dia, se ducho y bajo a desayunar con Finn, Carole y su padre.

Burt: Kurt, ¿Volverás a estar en el equipo de fútbol este año?

Kurt: Probablemente.

Finn: Genial! yo también me voy a meter, bro!

Kurt: Bien, ire por mis cosas y te espero en el auto Finn.

Finn: De acuerdo, no tardo!

Ambos chicos iban camino a la escuela en el auto de Kurt, al llegar a la escuela Kurt pudo notar como los chicos del comité de alumnos pegaban posters de el baile de bienvenida, Kurt pensaba que el baile era una perdida de tiempo y dinero ¿Para que gastar en rentar un smoking? La única razón por la que iba era porque para Quinn era realmente importante, al entrar a la escuela Kurt robo muchas miradas, era de esperarse ya que durante el verano Kurt decidió hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Rachel: Wow Hummel, te ves bien!

Kurt: Gracias Rachel!

Rachel: Ahora entiendo porque estabas tan ocupado-Dijo tocando sus brazos

Kurt se sonrojo y se despidió de su amiga, las clases transcurrieron de lo mas normal, no se había encontrado a Quinn hasta la salida.

Quinn: Bebe, el baile es el sábado, no olvides rentar un smoking

Kurt: Sobre eso...

Beso a Kurt y se fue sin dejarlo terminar, Kurt regreso a casa y le mando un mensaje a Rachel.

_No quiero ir al baileeee! -Kurt_

_Vamos, sera divertido! Para Quinn es importante, debes tomarla en cuenta ella es tu novia! -Rachel_

_Aghh, No quiero usar un smoking! :( -Kurt_

_No uses un smoking -Rachel_

_¿Que pretendes que use? -Kurt_

_Usa un traje, daah! -Rachel_

_El unico que tengo es el que use en el funeral de mi madre, ya no me queda. -Kurt_

_Bien, el jueves después de tu practica de fútbol iremos a comprar uno! -Rachel_

_Bien, gracias :) -Kurt_

_No hay de que ;) -Rachel_

Los dias pasaron muy rapido, ya era jueves y Kurt se vestía para ir al centro comercial con Rachel.

Burt: Rachel esta abajo, Kurt.

Kurt: Enseguida bajo, dile que no tardo porfavor .

Burt: Bien, no tardes.

Kurt bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Rachel, ambos chicos subieron al auto de Kurt y se dirigieron al centro comercial, Rachel lo guió a una tienda de trajes y escogió algunos modelos, unas camisas y dos pajaritas.

Rachel: Ve a probarte esto, te estaré esperando afuera para que me enseñes

Kurt: De acuerdo

Kurt entro a los probadores, y cerro la cortina, empezó a desvestirse hasta quedar en su boxer, cuando estaba quitando el gancho de la camisa alguien abrió la cortina.

x: l-lo -lamento-dijo el chico cerrando la cortina

x: prometo que no vi nada...

Kurt: ey! tranquilo no pasa nada-dijo asomando su cabeza por la cortina

x: enserio, lo lamento mucho

Kurt: no te preocupes jajaja

x: s-soy Bla-Blaine, Blaine Anderson-dijo estirando su mano

Kurt: Mucho gusto Blaine, yo soy Kurt Hummel-dijo estrechando su mano

Blaine: Lo lamento mucho Kurt

Kurt: ya enserio, no te preocupes ademas, no hay nada que yo tenga que tu no tengas ¿cierto?

Blaine: si...

Kurt: ahora si me disculpas tengo que probarme esto-dijo enseñándole la camisa

Blaine: bien, hasta luego Kurt.

Kurt se probo las prendas y entre el y Rachel escogieron su atuendo para el baile, fueron a la fila para poder pagar.

Kurt: Rachel ¿sucede algo? ¿Que es lo que estas viendo?

Rachel: ¿Ya viste al bombon que esta atrás en la fila?  
Kurt: ¿Quien? ¿El moreno?

Rachel: Si, ¿No es guapo?

Kurt: bastante

Rachel se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo, pero prefirió no decir nada, Rachel siempre había tenido sospechas de que Kurt podría ser gay, que le gustaran los musicales no tenia nada que ver con que fuera gay, pero si juntaba todo, que le gustaban los musicales, amaba las películas románticas, sabia mucho de moda, algunas veces vestía con ropa de mujer pero se defendía diciendo "La moda no tiene genero" Platicar con Kurt era mucho mejor que platicar con cualquier otra chica, Kurt siempre daba las respuestas exactas para hacerte sentir mejor, ella tenia sus sospechas, pero talves todo era su imaginación.

Kurt: ¿y bien? ¿Quieres que te presente al "bombon"?

Rachel: ¿Lo conoces?  
Kurt: Por supuesto

Rachel: Bien, vamos.

Kurt y Rachel caminaron hasta donde se encontraba Blaine.

Kurt: ¿Que hay Blaine? Ella es mi amiga Rachel y es soltera-Rachel solo se sonrojo

Blaine: Eres muy bonita pero solo hay un problema, no juego para su equipo-Al dar esa respuesta dejo a Rachel y a Kurt boquiabiertos

Rachel fue la primera en romper ese silencio incomodo que se creo después de la respuesta del castaño.

Rachel: ¿Y como se conocieron?

Blaine: Amm, hace un rato, cuando Kurt estaba en los probadores, no me dije si estaba vacío y abrí la cortina, donde encontré a Kurt en calzoncillos.

Kurt: Hey! Dijiste que no habías visto nada!

Blaine se sonrojo al instante.

Rachel: Bueno, un gusto en conocerte Blaine, Kurt y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, espero verte pronto!

Blaine: s-si igual, lo lamento Kurt.

Kurt: tranquilo estaba jugando, no te preocupes!

Blaine: Bien, es mi turno, tengo que pagar esto, hasta luego kurt!

Kurt: Adios Blaine

Kurt y Rachel se alejaron rumbo al estacionamiento.

Rachel: Le gustaste

Kurt: ¿perdon?

Rachel: si, le gustas a Blaine

Kurt: Rachel, pero que cosas dices!  
Rachel: hablo enserio

Kurt: definitivamente mis sospechas se confirman ahora, ¡ESTAS LOCA!

Rachel: Bueno, piensa lo que quieras, yo vi como te miraba

Kurt: ¿Y como me miraba?

Rachel: Con una gran cara de estúpido!

Kurt: Sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa antes de que enloquezcas mas

Rachel: aghh!

Kurt llevo a Rachel a su casa, después el volvió a la suya y fue a guardar las cosas que acababa de comprar, Rachel tenia un excelente gusto, escogió un traje negro simple pero elegante una camisa blanca y una pajarita negra con algunos detalles rojos, Kurt paso la mayor parte de la noche pensando en el moreno de ojos avellana, era bastante guapo y kurt lo aceptaba eso no lo convertía en gay ¿cierto? Después de que su mente divagara se quedo dormido, era hora de la cena y su padre fue a buscarlo.

Burt: Hey Kurt! la cena ya esta lista.

Kurt: Hmmm...?

Burt: Oh, lo lamento, no quise despertarte.

Kurt: No te preocupes, enseguida bajo.

Kurt talló sus ojos y se dirigió al comedor donde estaban todos sentados en la mesa, al parecer Burt y Carole lo estaban esperando, todo lo contrario de Finn que comía con la misma desesperación de siempre, Kurt solo sonrío y se sentó en su lugar habitual, la cena estuvo muy tranquila, después de eso cada quien subió a su cuarto.

Al dia siguiente se repitió la misma rutina: Despertó, se duchó, desayunó con Finn, Burt y Carole, y se fueron a la escuela, al llegar se dirigió a su casillero donde alguien lo esperaba.

Quinn: Alfin te encuentro, ¿Ya rentaste el smoking?

Kurt: Buen dia tambien!

Quinn: ¿No responderas mi pregunta?

Kurt: Opte por comprar un traje

Quinn: ¡Ahora tendré que cambiar de vestido por tu culpa!

Kurt: ¿Cual es el problema? ¿Porque no usas el mismo?

Quinn: Porque es un diseño especial para que mi acompañante use un smoking, no un traje!

Kurt: Bien, lo lamento, talvez te podría acompañar a comprarlo! En recompensa!

Quinn: Bien, necesitaré quien cargue las bolsas.

Kurt: De acuerdo, paso por ti a las 4:00

Quinn: Okay, hasta entonces kurtie!

Beso a Kurt y se fue, Kurt fue hasta su siguiente clase.

* * *

Wes: Blaine, ¿podrías concentrarte? ¿"So What" o "Raise Your Glass"?

Blaine: emm... ¿Para que?

Thad: Para tu solo en las eliminatorias ¿Estas en la luna o estas aquí?

Blaine: Perdón estaba algo distraído

Wes: Nos dimos cuenta.

Thad: bueno, no olvides que tenemos una reunión de los Warblers en "The Lima Bean"

Blaine: Ahí estaré.

Blaine, no pudo quitarse a Kurt de la cabeza en todo el día, ¿Acaso el también era gay? ¿Kurt era hetero? Había muchas preguntas que pasaban por la mente del moreno, muchos maestros le llamaban la atención por estar distraído y no poner atención a las clases, Incluso estaba distraído en la practica de los Warblers cosa que no sucedía a diario, Blaine era un chico bastante agradable, tenia un hermano mayor, y sus padres estaban separados, su madre se había ido a vivir con Cooper a L.A desde que Cooper entro a la universidad, Blaine vivía con su padre en Westerville, quien trabajaba la mayoría del tiempo y no pasaba tiempo con su hijo.

A Blaine no le importaba realmente, desde pequeño se acostumbro a estar solo o con la gente que trabajaba en su casa.

El padre de Blaine no estaba muy contento con la idea de que su hijo fuera gay, desde que Blaine era pequeño su padre ya tenia escrito el futuro de Blaine, estudiaría alguna carrera que estuviera relacionada con su empresa, se casaría, tendría hijos y tendría una vida estable, pero desde que Blaine decidió salir del closet todos esos planes se fueron al caño.

Blaine aun no decidia que estudiar, le gustaba cantar y tocaba varios instrumentos pero ¿Y si nadie lo contrataba? ¿Y si no triunfaba en la música? Estaba indeciso, era su ultimo año de preparatoria y aun no se decidía.

* * *

Después de dos horas de visitar tiendas, Quinn se decidió por un vestido rojo algo escotado, compro unas zapatillas negras, Kurt llevaba cargando todas las bolsas donde venían el vestido, las zapatillas y muchas bolsas con maquillaje.

Kurt: ¿Te gustaría ir al cine antes de que te lleve a casa?

Quinn: Prefiero seguir viendo tiendas

Kurt: ¡Pero si ya compramos todo lo necesario!

Quinn: Bien, quizá podríamos tomar un cafe

Kurt: Conozco uno cerca de aqui

Quinn: de acuerdo

Ambos salieron del centro comercial y se dirigieron a Lima Bean.

Cajera: Buenas tardes ¿Que van a querer?

Kurt: Yo quiero un Mocha sin grasa grande ¿Que hay de ti?

Quinn: Un Capuccino porfavor

Cajera: Bien, aqui tienen, serian 12 dólares.

Kurt: Aqui tiene

Quinn busco una mesa y ambos se sentaron.

Quinn: Gracias bebe

Kurt: no hay de que

Quinn: No solamente por el cafe, si no también por acompañarme

Kurt: Para eso tienes a tu novio-dijo acercandose a Quinn para besarla

* * *

Blaine llego a Lima Bean a la hora acordada, mientras buscaba al resto de los chicos alcanzo a ver a cierto castaño besando a una chica rubia bastante guapa.

Eso respondia muchas de sus preguntas, Kurt era heterosexual, no tendría una oportunidad con el.

Al ver que se separaron, decidió acercarse a el para saludarlo.

Blaine: Hola Kurt!

Kurt: Hola Blaine ¿Que haces por aquí?

Blaine: Tengo una reunion con unos amigos ¿tu?

Kurt: Venimos por un cafe

Quinn: ¿No me presentas con tu amigo?

Kurt: ¡cierto! Lo lamento, Quinn el es Blaine un amigo, Blaine ella es Quinn mi novia.

Blaine: Mucho gusto Quinn

Quinn: El gusto es mio

Blaine: Bien, tengo que buscar a los chicos, fue un gusto verte de nuevo kurt!  
Kurt: I-igualmente

Al ver que Blaine se había ido Quinn le hablo a Kurt.

Quinn: Tu amigo es bastante guapo

Kurt: lo es

Quinn: pero no mas que tu-dijo besándolo

Quinn: ¿Crees que puedas llevarme a casa ya?

Kurt: Por supuesto, vamos.

Kurt llevo a Quinn a su casa y el se fue a la suya.

_Me lo encontre en "The Lima Bean" -Kurt_

_¿A quien te encontraste? -Rachel_

_A Blaine! -Kurt_

_¿El chico moreno de la tienda de trajes? -Rachel_

_si -Kurt_

_¿Y que tiene de interesaste? -Rachel_

_Se veia bastante bien -Kurt_

_No se que responder a eso -Rachel_

_Dios! Esto es raro! -Kurt_

_Mañana hablamos con mas calma, mi padre me esta llamando! -Rachel_

_Bien, Gracias por tanta ayuda! -Kurt_

_Enserio lo siento, te quiero! mañana hablamos! -Rachel_

Kurt no entendia la situación, prefiero irse a la cama y olvidarse de todo.

* * *

**Bien esto es todo por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Intentare actualizar lo antes posible!**

**Gracias por el apoyo de las personas que insistieron que publicara los fics aquí y no en las otras paginas!**  
**MitchAndScottLover: Sin ti no estaria publicando el fic por aquí!**  
**Gracias! :)**


	2. Capitulo 2

**ScottAndMitchLover: Que bueno que te gusto!**

**Gabriela Cruz: A mi tampoco me gusta esa relación, terminara pronto, te lo garantizo ;)**

**CamilaRendnKlainer: Cami, ¿Como crees? yo dejar de ser klainer? NEVER de los NEVERS! Me tome un descanso pero ya estoy de vuelta :)**

**Bien amigos, los dejo con el siguiente capitulo :)**

* * *

_#Capitulo 2_

Después de la reunión de los Warblers, Blaine se dirigió a su casa, donde encontró una nota.

_Blaine, estaré fuera 1 semana por un viaje de negocios, hay suficiente comida para que sobrevivas, en el sobre hay 300 dólares para gasolina o alguna cosa de la escuela exclusivamente -Papá_

El que su padre se fuera de viaje no seria algo distinto a lo normal, Blaine no pasaba tiempo con su padre las únicas palabras que intercambiaban era un "Buenos días" "¿Que tal la escuela?" "¿Que tal el trabajo?".

El estaba acostumbrado a no tener a nadie cerca desde que Cooper y su madre se mudaron.

Recogió el sobre con el dinero y subió a su curto, tomo una ducha y se durmió.

* * *

Al llegar a la escuela, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Rachel, Kurt necesitaba hablar con alguien ¿Y quien era mejor que su mejor amiga?

Kurt: Rachel! necesitamos hablar!

Rachel: Bien, ayer ya no comprendí nada.

Kurt: Ayer me encontre con Blaine en "The Lima Bean" me saludo y el se veía jodidamente bien con ese uniforme!

Rachel: ¿Que sentiste al verlo?

Kurt: Rachel, no se si comprendas pero no necesito que me interrogues, ni siquiera yo me entiendo.

Rachel: Solamente contéstame ¿Que sentiste?

Kurt: no lo se, me puse algo nervioso y tartamudee un poco

Rachel: ¿Te gusta?

Kurt: ¿Que? No soy gay!

Rachel: Primer paso: La negación

Kurt: ¿Sabes Rachel? No me estas ayudando en nada-dijo alejandose

Kurt no podia ser gay, aceptaba que era demasiado atractivo pero eso no lo convertía en gay ¿o si? prefirió concentrarse en las clases y no pensar en el.

Trato de evitar a Rachel en todo el dia, fue a su entrenamiento de football y después se fue a su casa, bajo a cenar con su familia y subió a su cuarto, la situación daba vueltas en su cabeza pero no llegaba a una conclusion y menos podia concentrarse con los ruidos de los videojuegos de Finn.

Kurt: Finn, podrias callar la television?-dijo golpeando el muro que separa las habitaciones

Finn: Lo siento bro, sin sonido no es lo mismo

Kurt decidió salir de su casa y se dirigió a un parque algo alejado de donde vivía, su madre solía llevarlo ahí, talvez ahi se podría concentra mejor y pensar un poco.

* * *

Después de ir al gimnasio se fue a su casa, all legar vio demasiados autos afuera, eso era demasiado extraño ya que su padre no estaba.

Al entrar se encontro con chicos mayores que el bailando en las mesas y la música a todo volumen, su cabeza intentaba dar con el responsable pero ¿Quien podría ser? se supone que su padre estaba de viaje y no era de las personas que organizaban fiestas así, sus reuniones eran formales y no había música.

Siguió caminando hasta la cocina donde encontró a Cooper besando a una chica, fue a donde el y lo jalo del brazo, hasta llegar al estudio.

Blaine: Tu vienes conmigo

Cooper: Hola hergmanito, she que s-soy ardijente pe-perrro no te voy a beszar-dijo con un fuerte aliento a alcohol

Blaine: ¿Estas loco? NO QUIERO BESARTE!

Cooper: ah que buegno yo tampohoco quería

Blaine: ¿Podias decirme que hace toda esta gente aquí?

Cooper: Se divihierten

Blaine: Me doy cuenta, ¿pero porque diablos los trajiste aquí?

Cooper: porque papa no eshta

Blaine: Voy a sacar a toda esta gente de aquí!-dijo acercandose a la puerta

Cooper: n-no no sheas aguafiesztas

Blaine: yo tengo escuela mañana y ¡no voy a poder dormir con este ruido!

Cooper: Puedezs dorgmir en otro lugahar

Blaine: ¿Sabes? quédate con tu fiestecita yo me largo!

Salió de ahi y se fue caminando, todo el camino fue maldiciendo a su hermano, cuando se percato que llevaba minutos caminando, comenzó a ver a todos lados intentando ubicarse, alcanzo a ver unos juegos, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un parque totalmente desconocido para el, comenzó a caminar por el parque sin dejar de maldecir a su hermano.

Blaine: ¿Quien se cree para llegar sin avisar y hacer su maldita fiestecita? ¡Apuesto a que culpara de todo cuando papa se entere! ¡ES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!

Kurt: ¿Blaine?

Blaine: ¡¿Que quieres?!

Kurt: Oh, lo lamento, no sabia que era un mal momento!

Blaine: ¿Kurt? Oh lo siento mucho, no sabia que eras tu...

Kurt: ¿Te sucede algo?

Blaine: Si, el imbecil de mi hermano llego de Los Angeles y decidió hacer una fiesta, sin avisar que estaba aquí y sin permiso de papá!

Kurt: Oh! ¿así que por eso te encuentras en un parque de Lima a las 10:30 de la noche?

Blaine: Espera... ¿Lima? ¿10:30?

Kurt: Así es... ¿Que hay con eso?

Blaine: Oh por dios! llevo una hora caminando pero no entiendo como llegue aquí!

Kurt: Espera ya no entendí nada!

Blaine: Decidi salir a caminar pero aun no entiendo como llegue de Westerville a Lima! En fin, dejemos de hablar de mi mejor cuéntame que haces tu aquí...

Kurt no le diria "Oh, salí a caminar porque me pareces atractivo y pueda que sea gay, entonces decidí venir aquí para pensar con calma" ¿cierto?

Kurt: Este lugar me parece tranquilo, y me gusta venir para relajarme

Blaine: ¿No te da miedo de que alguien te asalte o algo así?

Kurt: En realidad no hay de que preocuparse, la estación de policía esta aquí enfrente.

Blaine: Oh! no me había dado cuenta, soy algo despistado.

Kurt: Me di cuenta, creo que debería ir a casa, mi padre ha de estar preocupado por mi.

Blaine: Oh si claro-dijo poniendose de pie

Kurt imito a Blaine, ahora como se despedirían ¿Con un abrazo? ¿Un apretón de manos? Kurt opto por estirar su mano.

Blaine: Espero vernos pronto, veo que a el destino le gusta que nos encontremos-dijo estrechando su mano

Kurt: S-si eso c-creo

Kurt sintió una corriente por todo su cuerpo en el momento en que su mano toco la de Blaine, después de eso Kurt comenzó a alejarse pero Blaine lo alcanzo.

Blaine: Amm Kurt, ¿Sabes donde pueda tomar un taxi? Creo que tardare un poco si me voy caminando.

Kurt: No hay taxis por aquí

Blaine: Diablos! ya que, tendré que ir caminando-dijo dándose media vuelta

Kurt: Pero... Quizá yo pueda llevarte, claro si tu estas de acuerdo.

Blaine: ¿Enserio? Esta algo lejos, puedo irme caminando

Kurt: No importa, ¿Como crees que te dejaría irte caminando? Ya esta obscuro y hace frío.

Blaine: Muchas gracias Kurt

Ambos caminaron hacia el coche de kurt.

Blaine: Tu coche esta genial!

Kurt: Papá tiene un taller, decidió dármelo cuando entre a segundo año para que ya no tomara el autobús.

Blaine: ¿En que año vas ahora?

Kurt: Es mi ultimo año, ¿Tu?

Blaine: también es mi ultimo año

Kurt puso el radio, el camino fue silenciado por la música, Kurt fue guiado por Blaine hasta llegar a la casa de este, Kurt se percato de la música que salía de la casa de el moreno, era de la fiesta de la cual hablaba Blaine, al estacionarse dio un vistazo a las demás casas que eran igual de lujosas como la de los Anderon, se dio cuenta de que Blaine era un chico con dinero.

Blaine: Muchas gracias Kurt, perdón por hacerte venir hasta acá

Kurt: No, no te disculpes, no hay problema

Blaine: Bueno debo poner un alto a este escándalo antes de que los vecinos vengan a callarlos

Kurt: Bien, nos vemos Blaine

Blaine: Adios Kurt

Kurt arrancó su auto y se fue a su casa, tardo alrededor de una hora y media en llegar, mas de el tiempo que hizo del parque a la casa de Blaine, ya que el parque donde se encontraron se ubicaba entre Lima y Westerville, Al llegar a su casa se encontró con Carole y Burt con una gran cara de preocupación.

Burt: ¿Que horas de llegar son estas Kurt?

Kurt: Perdón, se me fue el tiempo y tuve que llevar a un amigo a su casa

Burt: ¿Porque no se fue solo?

Kurt: Porque vive en Westerville, ¿Como iba dejar que se fuera caminando hasta allá?

Carole: ¿Manejaste en carretera a esta hora?

Burt: ¿Como se te ocurre? Ademas no contestas el teléfono

Kurt prendió la pantalla de su iPhone y vio las 11 llamadas perdidas de Burt y Carole.

Kurt: Lo lamento mucho, no escuche el celular

Burt: No quiero que salgas a estas horas de la noche sin avisar, y ponte atento al teléfono, ¿Que tal si hay una emergencia y tu no contestas el teléfono?

Kurt: De acuerdo papá, lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir

Burt: Bien, eso espero, ve a dormir que mañana hay escuela

Kurt: Buenas noches a ambos

Carole: Igual para ti cariño

* * *

**Se que es un poco mas corto que el anterior...**

**Espero que les haya gustado ;)**

**xoxo**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola! me agrada que les guste la trama!**

**CamilaRendnKlaine: hahaha mis fics también te extrañaron! Que bueno que te gusto la historia, al parecer todos están de acuerdo con Gabriela Cruz xD**

**MisteriousKlainer: Me gusta tu nick! Pronto se dará cuenta de que es gay solo que va a estar algo confundido, hahaha Quinn solo trata de llamar la atención, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo :)**

**Guest: Yo decía lo mismo, pero deberías seguir intentando (Lo digo por experiencia)**

**Bien, sin mas preámbulos aquí esta el cap :)**

* * *

_#Capitulo 3_

Kurt necesitaba hablar con alguien, no sabia con quien, si le decía a su padre probablemente no sabría como ayudarlo, tampoco quería ser interrogado por Rachel, ¿Pero a quien podia acudir?

Kurt caminaba por los amplios pasillos de Mckinley, sostenía sus libros con ambas manos y estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Santana: 1 dolar por tus pensamientos!

Kurt: ¡Santana! me asustaste

Santana: ¿Que te sucede Hummel? Casi no participaste en clase, y eso es MUY raro!

Kurt: Solo queria pensar ¿Hay algo de malo en ello?

Santana: No, pero yo se que no es eso ¿Porque no me cuentas?

Kurt solto un suspiro y comenzó a narrarle la historia.

Santana: ¿Así que el ardiente Hummel es gay? Por lo menos se que no soy la única en esta escuela que juega para el otro equipo.

Kurt: No estoy seguro de ello... Espera ¡¿Que?! tu...

Santana: Si, así, mas te vale que mantengas el pico cerrado porque si no destrozare tu delicada cara

Kurt: tranquila, sabes que no dire nada

Santana: mas te vale Hummel, ¿Entonces que harás?

Kurt: Creí que me darías algún consejo

Santana: Podrías invitarlo a salir y tener sexo salvaje en los baños

Kurt: ¡Santana! ¡Estas mas loca que Berry!

Santana: ¡Hey! Eso lo tomaré como un gran insulto

Kurt: Hablando enserio Santana, ¿Me podrías dar un buen consejo?

Santana: De acuerdo, intenta ser su amigo, así talvez te des cuenta si te gusta o no

Kurt: ¡Vaya! Hasta que al al fin dices algo coherente

Santana: ja, ja, que gracioso, ¿Y bien? ¿Que esperas para invitarlo a salir?

Kurt: No tengo su telefono

Santana: Déjame ver si entiendo, ¿Lo llevaste a su casa, te vio en calzoncillos, conoce a tu novia y no tienes su numero?

Kurt: Si, exacto!

Santana: Debemos averiguar la forma de conseguir su numero

Kurt: Bien, en lo que ideamos un plan, tengo que ir al entrenamiento, y tengo que hablar con Quinn, mañana es el baile y no quiero ir

Santana: Yo tampoco querría ir si tuviera que ir con Quinn

Kurt: ¡Oye! tampoco es tan mala gente!

Santana ¿Bromeas? Es irritante, no entiendo como diablos sigues con ella

Kurt guardo silencio, ambos chicos tomaron caminos diferentes, al terminar su entrenamiento fue directo a su casa para hablar con Quinn

***INICIO DE LA LLAMADA TELEFONICA***

Quinn: ¿Hola?

Kurt: Hey Quinn! ¿Como estas?

Quinn: Bien ¿Que hay de ti?

Kurt: también, solo llamaba para ver a que hora paso por ti para ir al baile...

Quinn: A las 7:00 ¿Estas de acuerdo?

Kurt: Bien, que descanses

Quinn: Tu igual Kurt

Kurt: Adios

***FIN DE LA LLAMADA TELEFONICA***

Kurt no se dio cuenta en que momento se quedo dormido, la molesta alarma de su celular lo despertó, olvido desactivarla ya que ese día no había escuela, Kurt no hacia nada especial los fines de semana, algunas veces acompañaba a Burt al taller, Ayudaba a Carole a hacer la cena, o intentaba leer mientas intentaba callar a Finn y sus videojuegos, detuvo su alarma y volvió a dormir, no supo cuanto tiempo hasta que alguien decidió interrumpir sus aposentos.

Burt mando a Finn a despertar a Kurt, eran las 12:00 y el muchacho no había desayunado, Finn subió las escaleras y camino hasta el fondo del pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Kurt, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Kurt roncando levemente por la posición que se encontraba, Finn no duro ni 1 minuto sin acercarse hacia el y comenzó a mover la cara de Kurt haciendo voces graciosas, como si Kurt fuera un títere, Kurt despertó al sentir como Finn abría sus ojos a la fuerza y no paraba de reír.

Kurt: Hey! ¿Que diablos te sucede?

Finn: Debo de hacer esto mas seguido...

Kurt: No, no debes, ahora ¿Podrias decirme que haces en mi habitación?

Finn: No recuerdo...

Kurt: Bien, entonces seguire durmiendo–dijo tapando su cabeza con las cobijas

Finn: Espera! Ya recuerdo, Papá me dijo que viniera por ti para desayunar, el ya se fue a el taller y mamá lo acompaño, también menciono que mañana es el cumpleaños de Jeff, y que haría una pequeña fiesta con la familia y amigos cercanos, sera como una carne asada o algo así.

Kurt: Bien, ahora bajo

Kurt bajo las escaleras como se encontraba, no llevaba camisa y solo se encontraba con un boxer de Bob Esponja, mientras entraba a la cocina se tallaba los ojos y daba un gran bostezo.

Rachel: ¡¿Kurt?!

Kurt: ¿Rachel? ¡¿Que diablos?!

Finn: Ah cierto, olvide decirte que tu amiga estaba aquí

Kurt: Me di cuenta Finn

Finn: Oye esos calzoncillos están geniales ¿Donde los conseguiste?

Kurt ignoro a Finn, y saco unos juegos y tocino.

Kurt: ¿Ya desayunaste Rachel?

Rachel: si, ya, gracias

Finn: Tienes que pobrar la comida de mi hermano, una vez que comienzas no puedes parar

Kurt: Finn, no solamente haces eso con mi comida, sino con todo lo que encuentras en tu camino

Finn: Parte de eso es cierto, pero es no quita que tengas un increíble sazón, prepara para Rachel también,

Rachel: P-pero-no completo su oración porque fue interrumpida por Finn

Finn: Se lo que te digo

Kurt sirvio raciones dos raciones moderadas en dos platos, y el resto que quedo lo sirvió en otro, ese obviamente era para Finn, ya que este tenia algún tipo de adicción a la comida, Kurt puso los platos sobre la mesa y Finn comenzó a devorar todo, Rachel solo sonreía al ver lo tierno que se veía el hermano de su amigo, volteo a ver incomoda a Kurt, que andaba sin preocupaciones en ropa interior, no es que la vista fuera mala, al contrario, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera incomoda.

Rachel: Kurt, talvez deberías ponerte algo de ropa ¿No crees?

Kurt: ¡Oh mierda! lo olvide-salio de la cocina corriendo sonrojado

Finn: Eso es realmente raro, Kurt nunca baja si no esta duchado y arreglado, y menos sale en ropa interior, si fuera por mi yo andaría desnudo por toda la casa pero Kurt se negó a la idea rotundamente, no se que le pasa en los últimos días, parece estar en otro planeta

Rachel: Talvez esta nervioso por el baile de hoy

Finn: Cierto! yo no voy a ir

Rachel: ¿Porque no? sera divertido, como se nota que convives con Kurt, ya te pego lo aburrido

Kurt: HEY! te escuche Berry-dijo kurt entrando por la cocina con unos pants y una playera deportiva

Finn: En realidad me gustaría ir pero tengo un maratón de COD* y no me lo perdería por nada!

Rachel: Chicos, y sus videojuegos

Rachel estuvo en casa de los "Huddson-Hummel" hasta antes que anocheciera, tenia que irse a arreglar para el baile, Kurt tenia que hacer lo mismo, así que primero tomo una ducha y después se vistió, realmente se veía bien, puso un poco de fijador en aerosol en su cabello, se despidió de su hermano y fue directo a casa de los Fabray.

*Ding Dong*

La madre de Quinn abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar.

Sra Fabray (SF): Kurt, querido, te ves sensacional!

Kurt: Muchas Gracias!-dijo regalándole una sonrisa

SF: Quinny, Kurt ya esta aquí.

Quinn: Enseguida bajo mama

Kurt y la madre de Quinn hablaban de cosas sin importancia hasta que Quinn bajo las escaleras usando el vestido que escogió cuando Kurt la acompaño, Kurt debía aceptar que se veja bastante bonita.

Kurt: Te ves increíble Quinn

Quinn: De ti ni se diga

SF: Esto amerita una foto

Kurt condujo hasta la escuela y ambos bajaron de su coche, Kurt como todo caballero se dio la vuelta y le abrió la puerta a Quinn, ambos bajaron y se dirigieron al gimnasio, todos se encontraban disfrutando el baile, la música sonaba a todo volumen, comenzaron a bailar hasta que Kurt dio con Santana y Rachel que se encontraban sirviendose ponche.

Kurt: Ahora vengo

Quinn: De acuerdo, no tardes

Kurt camino hasta donde se encontraban las chicas, al verlas apunto de dar un trago al pocha tomo ambos vasos y los tiro al suelo.

Santana: ¿Que te sucede Hummel?

Kurt: Si sabes que hay alguien que siempre derrama algo de alcohol en el ponche y que si Figgins se entera que tomaste alcohol te suspenderá ¿cierto?

Santana: Creo que mejor tomare algo de Coca

Rachel: Si, yo también

Kurt: ¿Quieren ir a la fiesta de mi primo mañana?

Santana: ¿Es de tu primo millonario?

Kurt: No es millonario

Santana: Si tu lo dices, cuenta conmigo

Kurt: ¿Que hay de ti Rachel, vienes?

Rachel: Claro, no veo porque no

Kurt: Bien, sera una carne asada en su casa, entonces nos vemos a las 11:00 en mi casa para poder llegar a tiempo a Westerville

Rachel: De acuerdo, ahi estaremos

Kurt se la paso con Rachel y Santana, olvidándose de Quinn por completo, eran las 11:00 y quedo con la madre de Quinn que llegarían a las 11:30

Después de buscarla por unos 10 minutos la encontró hablando con una chica de lentes (CDL)

Quinn: ¿Segura que la leche sale de los perros?

CDL: Si, estoy completamente segura

Quinn: Kurt! Alfin te encuentro dijo parándose para abrazarlo mientras se tambaleaba

Kurt: ¿Quinn, te sientes bien?

Quinn: Mejor que nunca–dijo tratando de parecer normal

Kurt: Espera ¿No bebiste ponche, cierto?

Quinn: Por supuesto que si, aun tengo un poco ¿Quieres?-dijo enseñándole un vaso

Kurt: No, sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa, tu mamá va a matarme

Quinn: No, mi mamá no es asesina, te equivocas de persona

Kurt la jalo del auto y la recosto en el asiento de atras manejo hasta la casa de Quinn, cuando ambos se bajaron Quinn se acerco a el.

Quinn: ¿Sabes lo sexy que eres?

Kurt: Sera mejor que entras ya o tu madre se molest–pero fue interrumpido por la boca de Quinn besnadolo

Quinn comenzó a intensificar el beso, con sus manos recorría la espalda del castaño.

Mientras que kurt se imaginaba a ¿Blaine? besándolo, a ¿Blaine? ¿Porque a Blaine?

Kurt: E-espera, detente-dijo separándose de ella

Quinn: No quiero-dijo acercandose a el de nuevo pero elcastaño no se lo permitio

Kurt: Sera mejor que entres

Kurt llevaba casi arrastarando a Quinn, le podio su llave y abrio la puerta, se la entrego de nuevo y salió de ahi lo antes posible.

* * *

**Hasta aqui por hoy, Espero que les guste!  
****Gracias por sus reviews!**

***COD= CALL OF DUTY (VIDEOJUEGO)**

**Talvez odien el capitulo, pero esto ayudara a Kurt a recapacitar un poco sobre Blaine!**

**Pronto habra otro "Encuentro Klaine" como les dice Cami :)**

**Los quiero xoxo**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola! Perdón por no subir el capitulo ayer, estuve haciendo unas cosas anoche y no pude subirlo pero aquí lo tienen :D**

**Al parecer todos odian a Quinn xD**

**Guest: Que bueno que te gusto :)**

**Gabriela Cruz: Pronto terminaran y abra SOLO klaine, ahora que recuerdo eres mi tocaya! mi segundo nombre es Gabriela :)**

**CamilaRendnKlainer: hahahaa si abra "Encuentro Klaine" como lo bautizaste, aun no se cuantos caps serán :(**

**MisteriousKlainer: haha ¿Como se llama tu hermano? SII! abra niff :D**

**Naty Colferette: Hola! Que bueno que te guste la historia, Pronto recapacitara! ;)**

**DreamerKlainer1: Aww gracias :3 Todos quieren klex xD jeje igual para ti :) PD: Tu nick no esta feo! ;)**

**Los dejo con el cap! :***

* * *

_#Capitulo 4_

Kurt no paraba de intentar dar con alguna conclusión ¿Porque Blaine? Ni siquiera lo conocía bien, ademas se supone que el era hetero, y no es muy común que los chicos heterosexuales se imaginen besando a otro chico ¿cierto? ¿Eso significaba que era gay? ¿Y que le gustaba Blaine? ¿Y que por eso se imagino a Blaine mientras besaba a Quinn? su cabeza iba a explotar con tantas preguntas divagando por su mente, necesitaba a Santana, la necesitaba urgentemente.

***INICIO DE LLAMADA TELEFONICA***

Santana: ¿Que diablos quieres a estas horas Hummel?

Kurt: Solo dime porque

Santana: ¿Porque que?

Kurt: ¿Porque lo imagine a el?

Santana: ¿A quien imaginaste?

Kurt comenzó a relatarle la historia, sabia que Santana siempre tenia los mejores consejos en estas situaciones.

Kurt: ¿Y bien? sigo esperando el consejo...

Santana: Te doy el mismo consejo de la ultima vez

Kurt: Santana, ya te dije que no voy a tener sexo salvaje con el en los baños, ¿Que parte no entiendes?

Santana: No hablo de ese consejo, aunque eso no estaría nada mal...

Kurt: ¿De cual hablabas?

Santana: De que deberías empezar a salir con el como amigos y después lo demás vendrá solo

Kurt: Bien, creo que tienes razón

Santana: Ahora ¿Podria seguir durmiendo?

Kurt: Claro! muchas gracias por escucharme!

Santana: Comenzare a cobrarte, la primera vez es gratis así que esta no te la cobrare

Kurt: Jajaja Bien, nos vemos mañana!

Santana: Adios

***FIN DE LA LLAMADA TELEFONICA***

Eran las 11:30 de la mañana y Santana, Rachel, Finn y Kurt se encontraban en la carretera a Westerville, al llegar no era lo que esperaban, ellos esperaban una pequeña reunión con la familia y amigos cercanos, era todo lo contrario, había muchos chicos en la piscina, otros bailando, el ambiente era agradable, había un pequeño escenario, y varias mesas.**  
**

Jeff: ¡Hey Kurt! Que bueno que veniste!

Kurt: Claro! ¿Como podría faltar al cumpleaños de mi primo favorito?

Jeff: Jajaja veo que trajiste compañía

Kurt: Si, ya sabes que Finn se la pasaria en la piscina y estaria yo solo entonces traje a Rachel y a Santana, espero que no haya problema

Jeff: Por supuesto que no.

Un chico junto a Jeff se aclaro la garganta para hacer notar su presencia

Jeff: Casi lo olvido, Kurt el es mi novio Nick, Nick el es mi primo Kurt

Nick: Mucho gusto, Jeff habla mucho de ti, y de tu increíble voz

Kurt: Jajaja Jeff siempre tan adulador

Santana, Rachel y Finn se acercaron a ellos

Jeff: Hola chicos! ¿No se meteran a la piscina?

Santana: Hummel no menciono nada, no traigo traje de baño

Jeff: Quizás mi hermana pueda ayudarnos con eso, ¡Hey Brittany! ¿Podrias venir un momento?

Una chica rubia con hermosos ojos azules se acerco a ellos.

Brittany: ¡Hey Kurt! Te extrañe-dijo abrazándolo con fuerza

Kurt: Yo también Britt, ella es mi amiga Santana, y no trajo un traje de baño

Brittany: Me regalarón varios en mi cumpleaños, y aun están sin estrenar, puedo prestarte uno si quiers

Santana: C-claro

Santana siguió a Brittany, Jeff se fue con Nick y Finn fue a la piscina

Kurt: ¿Tu no te meteras?

Rachel: No, hay demasiada gente ahí, ¿Que hay de ti?

Kurt: Opino lo mismo

Rachel y kurt bailaron un poco hasta que la música se detuvo, Nick comenzó a hablar pidiendo que todos tomaran asiento, Kurt se sentó entre Rachel y Santana.

Nick: Jeff, los chicos y yo preparamos algo, así que esto es para ti

Varios chicos se acomodaron en el pequeño escenario y comenzó a sonar "Silly Love Songs" Kurt no prestaba mucha atención hasta que una voz familiar comenzó a sonar, volteo rápidamente al escenario para encontrarse a ¿Blaine? ¿Que hacia en el cumpleaños de su primo? ¿Y porque estaba cantando?

Kurt: Mierda! Es el..

Santana: ¿Quien es el?

Kurt: Es Blaine

Rachel: ¿Ese no es el chico de los trajes?

Kurt: Si Rachel, es el

Santana: ¿Estas diciendo que ese chico que esta haciendo que todas chicas enloquezcan es gay?

Kurt: Si, y se ve mucho mas guapo sin gel

Rachel: A ese chico le gusta Kurt

Santana: ¿Porque no me habías contado que era tu pretendiente?

Kurt: Porque no lo es

Rachel: Por supuesto que si, cuando Kurt hablaba el solo lo veía con una enorme cara de imbécil

Kurt: ¿Podrian parar de hablar y dejarme escuchar?

I love you

(Te amo)  
I love you

(Te amo)  
I love you

(Te amo)  
I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, so can't you see?

(No me puedo explicar los sentimientos, ¿No lo ves?)  
Ah, he gave me more,he gave it all to me, now can't you see,

(Ah, el me entregó todo,  
Me lo entregó todo ¿Lo puedes ver?)

(I love you)

(Te amo)  
I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, now can't you see?

(No me puedo explicar los sentimientos, ¿No lo ves?

Santana: ¿Que esperas para hablar con el?

Kurt: ¿Que? ¿Estas loca? ¿Esperas que le diga "Hola, me gustas, creo que soy gay"

Santana: Eso es mejor que lo que iba a decir

Kurt: ¿Has tomado algo de alcohol?

Santana: No Hummel, solo habla con el, mira, esta con Jeff, puedes ir con el pretexto de decirle algo a tu primo

Kurt: De acuerdo

Kurt se armo de valor y camino hasta donde estaban Blaine y Jeff

Kurt: J-jeff ¿Has visto a tu hermana?

Jeff: No, creo que esta con sus amigas

Blaine: ¿Kurt?

Kurt: Hola Blaine

Jeff: Esperen... ¿Se conocen?

Blaine: Sip

Jeff: ¿Como? ¿De donde?

Kurt: Larga historia...

Jeff: Bien, luego me cuentan, Nick me esta llamando

Blaine: ¿Y que haces aqui?

Kurt: Jeff es mi primo

Blaine: Espera... ¡Tu eres Kurt!

Kurt: Si! Creí que ya te había dicho mi nombre

Blaine: No, no es eso, es que Jeff siempre dice que su primo Kurt canta increíble!

Kurt: Oh! no le hagas caso, lo dice porque me quiere

Blaine: Pues para saber si es verdad, tendré que escucharte

Kurt: Yo... No lo creo

Blaine: Bien, no quiero obligarte, pero me la debes...

Kurt: Algún dia...

Blaine: Bien, ¿Quieres sentarte o algo?

Kurt: Vine con unas amigas, puedo presentartelas si quieres...

Blaine: Claro

Lo que en realidad quería Blaine, era platicar con el, pedirle su teléfono, invitarlo a salir, pero no se atrevía, talvez Kurt pensaría que lo estaba acosando o algo así, pero ¿Porque se hacia ilusiones? Kurt era hetero, no tenia ninguna oportunidad con el, pero no le importaba, el seguía a Kurt hasta la mesa.

Kurt: Ella es Santana, y ella es Rachel ¿La recuerdas?

Blaine: si jajaja

Rachel: Hola Blaine

Kurt: Santana el es Blaine

Santana: Con que tu eres el famoso Blaine-dijo dandole un vistazo de pies a cabeza

Blaine: ¿Famoso?

Santana: asi es, Kurt habla mucho de ti

Kurt se sonrojo y trato de esconder su cara pero al parecer todos lo notaron, Blaine lo noto y decidió salir al rescate y cambiar de tema.

Blaine: ¿Asi que Jeff es tu primo?

Kurt: Si, su papá era hermano de mi madre

Blaine: ¿Era?

Kurt: Si, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía ocho

Blaine: Oh kurt, lo lamento, enserio lo siento mucho, no quise traer malos recuerdos, disculpare enserio, yo no sabia

Kurt: Si, no te preocupes, paso hace un largo tiempo

Santana: ¿Entonces, ustedes se conocieron en un probador de ropa?

Blaine: S-si, yo soy muy despistado y no cheque si el probador estaba vacío...

Santana: ¿Y que tal?

Blaine: ¿Que tal que?

Santana: Si, ¿Que tan bueno esta Hummel?

Kurt: ¡Santana!

Santana: Uno que intenta ayudar...

Kurt: Mejor vete a la piscina

Santana: Pero me quiero quedar aquí

Kurt: Solo ve a la piscina-dijo asesinandola con una mirada

Santana: ¿Sabes? creo que es una muy buena idea...

Santana, se fue a la piscina, Blaine estaba realmente confundido, ¿Como que Kurt hablaba sobre el? ¿Y ayudando? ¿Ayudando a que?

Rachel: ¿Y tu de donde conoces a Jeff?

Blaine: Bueno, el es uno de mis mejores amigos, vamos en el mismo instituto y ambos estamos en el coro

Kurt: ¿Espera? ¡¿Jeff esta en el coro?!

Blaine: Si, asi es

Kurt: ¡No puedo creerlo! De pequeños Brittany y yo siempre cantábamos y veíamos musicales, mientras Jeff odiaba la música, ¡No me imagino a Jeff cantando!

Blaine: ¿Te gustan los musicales?

Rachel: ¿Bromeas? ¡Kurt ama los musicales! Hacemos reuniones cada dos meses y hacemos un maratón de musicales

Kurt era mas gay de lo que Blaine esperaba, ¿Podria tener alguna oportunidad?

Kurt tenia que llevar a Santana y a Rachel a su casa, así que decidieron despedirse.

Kurt: Rachel, ¿Podrias ir a buscar a mi hermano y decirle que ya nos vamos?

Blaine: ¿Ya te vas?

Kurt: Si, es una hora y media de aquí a lima, y aun tengo que llevar a las chicas a tu casa.

Blaine: Bien, pues fue un gusto verte de nuevo

Kurt: Digo lo mismo Blaine

Rachel regreso con Finn y Santana

Rachel: Bien, adios Blaine

Ellos comenzaron a alejarse pero Blaine los alcanzo

Blaine: Kurt! Podrias darme tu numero? Talvez algún día este varado en un parque de Lima y necesite que alguien me lleve a casa

Rachel y Santana voltearon a ver a Kurt

Kurt: Amm claro

Después de intercambiar números, regresaron cada quien a su casa, al llegar Kurt vio que tenia un nuevo mensaje.

_Hola! -Blaine_

* * *

Todo por hoy! Después de aquí abra mas klaine :3

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Los quiero XOXO


	5. Capitulo 5

**Gracias por todos sus reviews chicos!**

**Gabriela Cruz: Aqui lo tienes ;)**

**MisteriousKlainer: quizá, que bueno que te guste, para eso lo escribo :)**

**CamilaRendnKlainer: Me gustaría, pero no es así de fácil, hay que tener paciencia, jajaja**

**DreamerKlainer1: Hola! jeje que gusta que te guste xD Si lo pensé, pero dudo que alguien lo lea :( No miento ajajja esta lindo :3**

**DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO :)**

* * *

Blaine fue de los últimos en irse de la fiesta, después de que Kurt se fue se la paso aburrido, cuando todos se fuerón entre Blaine, Jeff, Nick y Brittany limpiaron el gran desastre, al llegar a su casa, Cooper se encontraba en la sala de TV.

Cooper: ¡Hey! hasta que decides llegar! Comenzaba a preocuparme

Blaine: Pues ya estoy aqui

Cooper: ¿Porque te compartas asi conmigo?

Blaine: No se a que te refieres

Cooper: Si, me evitas la mayoría del tiempo y eres demasiado cortante

Blaine: ¿Porque no te lo preguntas a ti mismo?

Cooper: ¡Pero yo no he hecho nada!

Blaine: ¿Estas seguro? ¡En ese caso creo que imagine que llegaste sin avisar e hiciste una maldita fiesta!

Cooper: ¿Es eso lo que te molesta?

Blaine: Lo que me molesta es que papá me dejo a cargo y ni siquiera avisaste que llegarías y ahora tengo que compartir mi cama contigo porque el nene no quiere irse a la habitación de huéspedes, también me molesta que seguro me hecharas la culpa como siempre por los destrozos de tus amiguitos, no se si sabias pero 3 jarrones de la colección de la abuela están rotos y papá me los cobrara a mi

Cooper: Realmente lo siento Blaine

Blaine: Un lo siento no endulza mi vida

Cooper: Lo digo enserio, lo lamento, y no te preocupes yo le diré a papá que hice la fiesta y me haré responsable de todo, y lamento no avisarte que llegaria

Blaine: Solo... No lo vuelvas a hacer

Cooper: Bien, lo prometo

Blaine: Me dare una ducha

Cooper: De acuerdo

Blaine fue por unas toallas y se encerró en el baño, unos 15 minutos después salió del baño con tan solo una toalla por su cintura, entro a su habitación, al cerrar la puerta dejo caer la toalla, despues comenzó a buscar unos calzoncillos y una pijama.

Cooper: Lindo trasero Blainey!

Blaine: Mierda! ¡¿Que haces aqui?!-dijo cubriendose con la toalla

Cooper: Esta es mi habitación

Blaine: Era TU habitación, ahora es MI habitación, y si me disculpas me estoy vistiendo

Cooper: Vamos Blaine! Yo te cambiaba los pañales

Blaine: Solo salte!

Cooper: De acuerdo, de acuerdo señor gruñón

Después de que termino de vestirse tomo el cargador de su teléfono y se fue a la habitación de huéspedes, al parecer Cooper no tenia intenciones de abandonar la recamara de Blaine, entonces decidió irse el, se recostó en la cama y recordó todo lo sucedido ese día, ¡Vio a Kurt de nuevo! y lo mejor de todo ¡Tenia su teléfono! ¿Si Blaine le mandaba un mensaje a Kurt, pensaría que es un acosador? Blaine se moría por hablar con el, así que decidió mandarme un mensaje sin importarle si tendría consecuencias.

_Hola! -Blaine_

_Hola :) -Kurt_

_¿No te desperte? -Blaine_

_En realidad no, acabo de llegar de dejar a las chicas, a Santana le dio hambre entonces fuimos por unas hamburguesas en el camino -Kurt_

_Suena mejor que lo que nosotros hicimos -Blaine_

_¿Ah si? ¿Que hicieron? -Kurt_

_Limpiamos TODO el desastre que quedo, fue realmente agotador! -Blaine_

_Debio ser, tengo un poco de sueño, quizás podríamos luego -Kurt_

_Oh si claro, que duermas bien Kurt -Blaine_

_Tu igual :) -Kurt_

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, al día siguiente Kurt se fue a la escuela y se encontró con Rachel y Santana en el almuerzo.

Santana: ¿Asi que Blaine ya es tu novio?

Kurt: No Santana, ¿Cuando entenderás que yo no le gusto?

Santana: Aqui hay dos opciones, o realmente estas ciego o realmente estas ciego

Kurt: En realidad esa es solo una opción...

Santana: ¡PORQUE REALMENTE ESTAS CIEGO!

Rachel: Santana tiene razón

Santana: Aquellas miradas de imbecil de las que Berry hablaba eran miradas de enamorado

Rachel: ¡A Blaine le gustas!

Kurt: Yo... No lo creo

Santana: ¿Porque no le gustarías?

Kurt: No lo se, simplemente siento que no le gusto

Santana: ¡Hay vamos! Eres bastante guapo y tienes un increíble trasero!

Rachel: Ademas tus brazos son geniales!

Kurt: Talvez no soy su tipo...

Santana: ¿Y cuando lo volverás a ver?

Kurt: No lo se, igual y no me lo vuelo a encontrar

Rachel: ¿No lo has invitado a salir?

Kurt: No...

Santana: ¿Y que esperas?

Kurt: ¿Y si dice que no?

Rachel: ¡Vamos! Ese chico se muere por ti, jamas diría que no!

Kurt: Bien, le marcare

***INICO DE LLAMADA TELEFONICA***

Blaine: ¿Hola?

Kurt: H-hola Blaine

Blaine: ¡Hey Kurt! ¿Como estas?

Kurt: Bien ¿tu?

Blaine: Bien también, ¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada?

Kurt: Amm... Yo me preguntaba si ¿Tu quisieras ir a tomar un cafe o algo mañana por la tarde?

Blaine: Me encantaria!

Kurt: Entonces ¿Te queda bien "The Lima Bean"?

Blaine: ¡Esta perfecto!

Kurt: Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana!

Blaine: Bien, cuidate!

Kurt: Tu igual!

***FIN DE LA LLAMADA TELEFONICA***

¿Kurt lo acababa de invitar a una cita? Blaine brincaba de emoción llamando la atención de varios chicos que caminaban por el pasillo, pero ¿Era una cita? ¿Que no se suponía que Kurt era hetero y tenia una novia? Blaine no se quería hacer ilusiones pero ¡Vería a Kurt de nuevo! y con eso se conformaba

* * *

Santana: ¿Entonces piensas terminar con Quinn?

Kurt: Todavia no estou 100% seguro de que sea gay, entonces todavía no terminare con ella

Santana: Yo pienso que aunque no seas gay deberías terminar con ella, nunca te ha gustado ¿O si?

Kurt: No, la verdad no

Santana: Bien ¿Y entonces, que esperas para terminar esa relación?

Kurt: Todavia no estoy listo para eso...

Santana: Bien, yo no te diré que hacer!

Después de platicar con Santana, se dirigió a su casa, Finn se había ido antes porque tendría un maratón de videojuegos con James, uno de sus mejores amigos

Kurt: Hola chicos!

Finn: Hola bro! ¿Te gustaría unirte?

Kurt: No gracias, no soy tan bueno como James y tu!

James: No es tan difícil

Kurt: Aunque quisiera tengo demasiada tarea

Finn: Bien, tu te lo pierdes.

Kurt subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación, el aun no podía creer que habia invitado a salir a Blaine! Kurt termino toda su tarea, no estaba completamente seguro de que su tarea de geometría estaba 100% correcta, no era muy bueno en esa materia que digamos, Carole subió a avisarle que la cena estaba lista.

Carole: ¿Entonces tu también estas en el coro de tu escuela?

James: Si, asi es, tengo entendido que mi coro se enfrentara con el coro de Mckinley en las seccionales

Finn: ¿Entonces somos enemigos?

James: Si, eso creo

Finn: ¡Nosotros les ganaremos! ¿No es así Kurt?

Kurt: Por supuesto

James: Bien, ya lo veremos

La cena paso tranquila, James y Finn se la pasaron jugando, después de cenar Burt propuso ver un partido de Basketball, el no era muy apasionado de los deportes, jugaba football porque era al único que le entendía, Kurt estaba realmente aburrido así que decidió mandarme un mensaje a Santana para que lo desaburriera.

_Estoy aburridoooo, papá puso un partido de basketball y no entiendo nada -Kurt_

_A mi tampoco me gusta el basketball -Blaine_

¿Blaine? ¿Porque Blaine le contestaba? ¡Diablos! ¡Kurt le había mandado el mensaje a Blaine en lugar de Santana!

_¿Ah si? -Kurt_

_Me gustan muchos deportes pero odio basketball, quizás es porque nunca he sido bueno jugándolo -Blaine_

_Si, eso debe ser! -Kurt_

_Bien, mi practica de coro esta por comenzar ¿Hablamos luego? -Blaine_

_Por supuesto! :) -Kurt_

El partido acabo y Finn fue a dejar a su casa a James mientras Kurt se daba una ducha, después de eso todos fueron a dormir.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**James: Personaje inspirado en el hermano de "MisteriousKlainer"**

**Espero sus reviews! me inspiran para seguir publicando! :)**

**Los quiero :***


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola! No se que le pasa a FanFiction pero me llegan tarde algunos reviews! :(**

**Cande, se que prometi que lo subiría en la noche, pero no me acordaba de mi ****contraseña xD y hasta ahora la recordé...**

**DreamerCande: Muchas gracias! hasta ahora me llego...**

**Lety LB: Que bueno que te guste, muchas gracias! Perdon por contestar hasta ahora!**

**Gabriela Cruz: Tranquila, No hay de que preocuparse, James es hetero! ;)**

**MisteriousKlainer: No abra problemas con tu hermano, así que desamenazalo xD (no estoy segura de que esa palabra exista así que no la usen xD)**

**CamilaRendnKlainer: Aww gracias! :3**

**Chicos, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen sentir querida :3**

* * *

_#Capitulo 6_

Blaine veria a Kurt hoy, estaba realmente nervioso, ¿Pero porque lo estaba? Se suponía que Kurt no era gay y no tendría ninguna oportunidad, pero si no era gay ¿Porque lo invitaba a salir? Blaine estaba algo confundido pero aprovecho la escuela para distraerse un poco, en el almuerzo se encontró con Nick y Jeff.

Nick: ¡Hey Blaine! ¿Te sientas con nosotros

Blaine: Claro!

Jeff: Hoy vamos a ver algunas películas en casa de Wes, vienes?

Blaine: Me encantaria, pero tengo planes...

Jeff: ¿A si? ¿Que vas a hacer?

Blaine: Voy a salir con un amigo

Nick: eaah! Blaine tiene novio...

Blaine: No es mi novio-dijo sonrojandose

Jeff: Ay vamos! puedes contarnos, ¿Lo conocemos?

Blaine: Si...

Nick: ¿Como se llama?

Blaine: Kurt-dijo en un susurro

Jeff: ¿Como dijiste? No se te entendio nada...

Blaine: voyasalirconkurt

Nick: Blaine habla bien...

Blaine VOY-A-SALIR-CON-KURT ¿Contentos?

Jeff: Siempre supe que era gay... ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan juntos? ¿Porque no me habías contado?

Blaine: No es gay, y no somos novios, el es mi amigo

Jeff: ¡Ay porfavor! Kurt es mas gay que un maldito arcoiris! De niños, Brittany y Kurt tenían una gran colección de barbies!

Blaine: Eso no lo hace gay!

Jeff: Bien, entonces no me creas...

Después de la escuela Blaine volvió a su casa y recordó que no había acordado con Kurt a que hora se verían así que le mando un mensaje.

_Hola Kurt! ¿A que hora nos vemos? -Blaine_

_¿A que hora esta bien para ti? -Kurt_

_¿Puedes en 2 horas? -Blaine_

_Esta perfecto :) -Kurt_

_Bien,nos vemos! -Blaine_

Después de hablar con Kurt se coloco una bufanda roja que combinaba perfectamente con su uniforme de los Warblers, e inicio su camino hacia "The Lima Bean"

Recibio un mensaje de Kurt avisando que estaba algo retrasado, entro al lugar y alcanzo a ver a Rachel junto con una chica asiática, Rachel se paro y acerco a el para saludarlo.

Rachel: ¡Hola Blaine! ¿Que haces por acá?

Blaine: Quede de verme con Kurt aqui, ¿tu?

Rachel: Vine a tomar un cafe con una amiga-dijo señalando la mesa

Blaine: El cafe de aqui es bueno...

Rachel: Asi es... ¿Donde esta Kurt?-pregunto buscandolo con la mirada

Blaine: Me aviso que estaba algo retrasado

Rachel: Oh! bien tengo que irme

Blaine: De acuerdo-dijo dandole una sonrisa

Rachel: Casi lo olvido... Mocha grande sin grasa.

Blaine: ¿Como?

Rachel: Es el cafe favorito de Kurt

Blaine: Oh! gracias

Rachel: No hay de que, hasta pronto Blaine!

Blaine: Adios

Blaine se formo en la fila cuando recibió un mensaje.

_Ya estoy aqui, no te veo -Kurt_

_Estoy en la fila, busca una mesa, ahora te alcanzo -Blaine_

_Bien :) -Kurt_

Blaine podio ambos cafes y alcanzo a ver a Kurt en un extremo del lugar, se acerco a la mesa para saludarlo.

Blaine: ¡Hey Kurt!

Kurt: Perdón por el retraso pero la entrenadora me hizo hacer unas vueltas extras

Blaine: No te preocupes, ¿En que equipo estas?

Kurt: En el equipo de football

Blaine: Wow! ¿Enserio? No te ves de los chicos que juegan football!

Kurt: Lo se, muchos dicen lo mismo!-dijo mirando que Blaine tenia dos cafés en las manos

Blaine: jajajaja

Kurt: No sabia que te gustaba tanto el cafe-dijo señalando ambos vasos

Blaine: Lo olvidaba este es para ti-dijo entregándole el vaso

Kurt le dio un trago.

Kurt: ¿Sabes mi orden de cafe?

Blaine: Por supuesto que si!

Kurt: Pero... ¿Como? No recuerdo haberte dicho...

Blaine: Un mago jamas revela sus secretos

Kurt: Bien, no preguntare mas

Las horas pasaron mientras ellos platicaban, ambos estaban sorprendidos por todas las cosas que tenían en común, la gente entraba y salía pero ellos dos seguían platicando, sin siquiera darse cuenta de todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí.

Mesera: Amm, disculpen, ya vamos a cerrar.

Kurt: ¿Que? ¿Que hora son?

Mesera: Las 10:00

Blaine: ¡Oh por dios! llevamos 4 horas aquí!

Mesera: Nos es que quiera correrlos pero si no me jefe se enfadara.

Kurt: Si, si, ya nos vamos-dijo parandose

Blaine imito a Kurt y ambos salieron de ahí, y se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

Kurt: Me la pase genial, quizas podríamos salir de nuevo...

Blaine: Yo también me la pase muy bien, y por supuesto tu dime que día puedes

Kurt: ¿Vas a hacer algo el viernes?

Blaine: Mi practica de coros es de 2:40 a 3:30 después de eso estoy libre!-dijo dandole una sonrisa

Kurt: ¡Perfecto! quizá podríamos ir a comer y después ir al cine, obvio si quieres...

Blaine: ¡Por supuesto!

Kurt: Rachel me conto que había un nueva película romántica en carteleras, soy fan de las películas románticas, no me juzgues... De acuerdo puedes juzgarme.

Blaine: No para nada! Pienso que eso es lindo, no podría juzgarte, a mi también me gustan, son algo como... mi placer culpable

Kurt: ¿Quieres que pase por ti o como le hacemos?

Blaine: No, ¿Como crees? Tu fuiste a dejarme hasta mi casa el día del parque, creo que es mi turno de pasar por ti.

Kurt: ¿Estas seguro?

Blaine: Claro

Kurt: Bien, entonces te enviare la dirección por mensaje

Blaine: De acuerdo...

¿Y ahora que? ¿Solo se dirían adiós, como si fueran desconocidos? No, no podrían hacer eso, se conocían lo suficiente como para solo decir "adiós"

Blaine tomo la iniciativa y se acerco a Kurt para abrazarlo, el abrazo fue demasiado torpe, ambos chocaron pero después encajaron perfectamente.

Blaine: Bien, entonces el viernes paso por ti a las 4:00 ¿De acuerdo?-Dijo separándose de Kurt

Kurt: S-si esta p-perfecto-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

Blaine: Bien, adios Kurt

Kurt: Adios

Blaine subio a su coche mientras Kurt estaba parado en medio del estacionamiento con una sonrisa real, no aquella sonrisa falsa que sostenía, después de soñar despierto, subió a su coche y hasta llegar a su casa, cuando llego a casa, Carole, Finn y Burt estaban en la sala viendo la televisión.

Kurt no podia dejar de sonreír.

Burt: Veo que estas muy feliz...

Kurt: ¿P-porque lo d-dices?

Burt: Simplemente porque no dejas de sonreír...

Kurt: ¿ah si?

Carole: Si, asi es

Kurt: Bueno, yo subire a mi habitación

Burt: De acuerdo

Kurt subió a su habitación y se puso su pijama antes de meterse a la cama para dormir, aun mantenía esa sonrisa.

* * *

**Lo se, Lo se esta un poco mas corto de lo normal, pero esque "FanFiction" me saco de mi cuenta y ademas de que olvide la contraseña me borro lo que ya llevaba del capitulo y este lo escribí ahorita :(**

**Espero sus reviews :3**

**Los quiero**

**XOXO**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola Hola! :D**

**Naty Colferette: Totalmente de acuerdo contigo! Es taaaaan gay :3**

**Guest: Aww! Gracias :)**

**ChrisOwnsDarren: Lindo nick! ;) Eso es lindo de tu parte! jajajajaja creo que es breadstix **

**Gabriela Cruz: Muchas gracias! Pronto, cada vez estamos mas cerca...**

**DreamerKlainer1: Aww muchas gracias! :3**

**Misterious: Entiendo su enojo, pero no pueden ir tan rápido!**

**CamilaRendnKlainer: Jajajaja estas loca! gracias!**

**Guest2: Si, si, ya me dijeron que quieren un beso al menos, solo tengan paciencia...**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Cande, que siempre me recuerda que tengo que actualizar! besos :)**

* * *

_#Capitulo 7_

El dia siguiente transcurrió tranquilo para Blaine, su padre había llegado esa noche, y por suerte Cooper cumplió lo prometido, hablo con su padre sobre que hizo una fiesta sin siquiera avisarle a Blaine y que uno de sus amigos lanzo los jarrones de su abuela, su padre lo regaño y como era de adivinar, Walter obligo a Cooper a pagarlos y remplazarlos por unos nuevos.

Blaine estaba realmente confundido, ¿Acaso Kurt era gay pero no se había dado cuenta? ¿Talvez era gay pero no quería salir del closet aun? ¿O talvez solo estaba jugando con el? Blaine trataba de eliminar la ultima opción, Kurt no parecía el tipo de chico que hacia ese tipo de cosas.

Era jueves y las clases se pasaron demasiado lento para el gusto de Blaine, para el habían sido días mientras en realidad habían sido horas, después de soportar todas las clases aburridas, llego su clase mas querida, el coro.

Esta vez decidieron que canciones cantarían en las seccionales, aun no les decían contra quien se enfrentarían, pero creían que estaban lo suficientemente listos como para enfrentarse a cualquiera.

* * *

Kurt se sentía raro ¿No eran nervios, verdad? El no podía estar nervioso por ver a Blaine de nuevo ¿cierto?

Se encontraba en su habitación, estaba algo aburrido, decidió que le llamaría a Santana y a Rachel para que vinieran a ver películas a su casa.

***INICIO DE LLAMADA TELEFONICA***

Rachel: Hola Kurt!

Kurt: Hola, ¿Estas ocupada?

Rachel: No en realidad ¿Tienes algo en mente?

Kurt: Algo así, quizás Santana y tu podrían venir a mi casa a ver películas

Rachel: Estaré en tu casa en 30 minutos ¿Esta bien?

Kurt: ¿Podrías decirle a Santana?

Rachel: Claro!

Kurt: Bien, nos vemos al rato!

***FIN DE LA LLAMADA TELEFONICA***

Una media hora después el timbre sonó, Kurt abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Rachel y a Santana Rachel, Kurt preparo algunos paquetes de palomitas, los 3 subieron al cuarto de Kurt, Santana se dirigió a las repisas donde Kurt tenia las películas, escogió una y se la dio a Kurt para que la pusiera.

Rachel: ¿Porque Santana siempre escoge? No es justo, me toca elegir.

Santana: Rachel, siempre escoges la misma película.

Kurt: Ambas tienen razón, quizás yo deba escoger la película.

Santana: De acuerdo Hummel.

Kurt escogió la primera y la segunda película, después Santana se salió con la suya y escogió la tercera aprovechándose de que Rachel estaba roncando.

Al final de la película, Santana pensó que era el momento adecuado para hablar con Kurt.

Santana: ¿Y bien, como te fue?-pregunto apagando la televisión

Kurt: ¿Como me fue de que?

Santana: ¿Como te fue en tu cita con Blaine?

Kurt: Oh fue maravilloso, tenemos tantas cosas en común! Siento como si lo conociera desde hace años!

Santana: Te gusta...

Kurt: Si, eso creo

Santana: Wow Hummel! Eres gay.. ¡Aun no puedo creerlo!

Kurt: ¿Y crees que yo si?

Santana: Estoy jugando, siempre supe que eras gay, desde aquel día cuando tu padre nos contó que le enseñaste a tomar el te

Kurt: Eso no me hacia gay

Santana: No es solo eso, no me refiero a tus acciones simplemente tu eres demasiado gay!

Kurt: No se como tomar eso ¿cumplido o insulto?

Santana: Tomalo como un cumplido, no me refiero a "gay" como homosexual, me refiero a "gay" la palabra

Kurt: Sigo sin entender...

Santana: si, me refiero al significado original de la palabra "gay" a que eres fabuloso y brillante

Kurt: ¿Gracias?

Santana: No hay de que! tomalo como un cumplido estilo Santana!

Kurt: De acuerdo...

Santana: ¿Cuando lo veras de nuevo?

Kurt: Mañana

Santana: ¿Seguro que no es tu novio?

Kurt: Si, estoy seguro

Santana: ¿Y no lo será pronto?

Kurt: Tal vez no le gusto y solo me ve como un amigo

Santana: Pues yo no lo creo, el muere por ti

Kurt: Yo... No lo se.

Santana: Tu te xaras cuenta...

Después de aquella conversación pusieron otra película, al final de esta el celular de rachel comenzó a sonar despertandola, después de colgar el teléfono les comento que era su padre y que tenia que regresar cuanto antes, le dijo a Santana que si quería llevarla a su casa ya que le quedaba de camino, Santana acepto y ambas chicas dejaron la casa de Kurt.

Kurt recordo que aun no le enviaba su dirección a Blaine, así que le mando un mensaje con la dirección.

_416 W Elm St, Lima, Ohio -Kurt_

_Supongo que esa es tu dirección... -Blaine_

_Si, asi es, no había visto la hora, perdón si te desperté -Kurt_

_No, no te preocupes :) -Blaine_

_Bien, entonces mañana a las 4:00? -Kurt_

_si, esta perefecto :) -Blaine_

_Bien, nos vemos mañana! -Kurt_

_Si, que duermas bien Kurt -Blaine_

_Tu igual -Kurt_

Kurt estaba emocionado por ver a Blaine de nuevo, tal vez Santana tenia razón y en un futuro podrían ser novios, a Kurt le agradaba la idea, estaba seguro de que era gay, solo había un problema con nombre y apellido: Quinn Fabray. Tenia que terminar con ella cuanto antes, no solamente porque le gustaba Blaine si no porque Santana tenia razón, a el nunca le gusto Quinn, solo salía con ella porque la mayoría de las personas pensaban que hacían una pareja perfecta.

Pero estaba decidido, Kurt terminaría con ella mañana mismo, quizás su relación con Blaine podría tener un futuro, y si no terminaba con ella, ni siquiera tendría un comienzo.

* * *

Kurt estaba realmente preocupado por como reaccionaria Quinn, estaba tratando de prepararse para hablar con ella, decidió que el momento adecuado seria al final de clases. Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar al casillero de Quinn.

Kurt: Hola Quinn, ¿Crees que podamos charlar?

Quinn: Yo también tengo algo que decirte...

Kurt: Bien, ¿Podemos ir a un lugar mas tranquilo?

Quinn: Claro

Ambos se dirigieron al salón de coro.

Kurt: Bien, ¿Quieres empezar tu?

Quinn: De acuerdo...

Quinn: Pienso que eres un chico maravilloso e inteligente, y eres muy buen novio, pero...

Kurt: Te gusta alguien mas y quieres que terminemos

Quinn: ¿Como supiste?

Kurt: Yo iba a decirte lo mismo

Quinn: ¿Enserio? Wow! ¿Y quien es la afortunada?

Kurt: En realidad no somos nada aun y no es afortunada es afortunado...

Quinn: Woah Woah Woah! ¿Eres gay?

Kurt: Si, soy gay... y para aclarar no te engañe, antes de iniciar algo con el quería terminar conmigo

Quinn: Creo que eso es muy honesto... Espera ¿Eres gay? No puedo creerlo!

Kurt: si, 100% gay

Quinn: Wow! Creo que todas las chicas de la escuela se desilusionaran cuando se enteren.

Kurt: tampoco quiero ir taaan rápido, acepto que soy gay pero aun no me siento listo para hacerlo públicos ¿Podras guardar el secreto?

Quinn: Por supuesto, ademas de que eras mi novio eras mi mejor amigo y sabes que te apoyare en lo que sea.

Kurt: Muchas gracias Quinn!

Quinn: ¿Puedo abrazarte ahora?

Kurt: Claro!-dijo abriendo sus brazos

Aveces Quinn solía ser irritante y grosera, pero en realidad era muy buena persona, solo que aveces solo intentaba llamar la atención, a ella en alguna época si le gustaba Kurt, ¿Pero a quien no? Todas las chicas de Mckinley morían por Kurt, y aunque Quinn era envidia de la mayoría de ellas tan solo por salir con Kurt, después de los primeros meses, dejo de interesarle Kurt y comenzó a gustarle Puck, a pesar de que tenia fama de "mujeriego" Ellos dos compatían perfectamente, ellos llevaban 2 semanas saliendo a escondidas, pero Quinn prefirió terminar con Kurt para poder hacerlo publico.

* * *

Kurt llevaba mas de 2 horas buscando que ponerse, eso era extremadamente raro ya que Kurt SIEMPRE sabia que ponerse, lo peor de todo es que Blaine no tardaba en llegar por el, probablemente ya había sacado todos los cajones, estaba tan concentrado en buscar que ponerse que no se dio cuenta que su padre había entrado a su habitación.

Burt: Kurt, un chico te espera abajo, mas te vale que limpies este desorden

Kurt ¿Que? ¿Ya llego?

Burt: Si estas hablando de un chico moreno la respuesta es si

Kurt: ¡Diablos! dile que no tardo en bajar porfavor

Burt: Claro...

Kurt se puso unos jeans negros y una camisa azul clara con rayas obscuras, escondió la ropa bajo la cama, sabia que su padre revisaría después de que se fuera, peino su pelo por ultima vez y acomodo su camisa antes de bajar la camiseta, al llegar a la sala se encontró con Blaine, viendo las fotos que se encontraban encima de la chimenea, Blaine veía una de las fotos donde se encontraban Kurt y su madre.

Kurt: Esa foto fue tomada un año antes de que muriera-dijo asustando a Blaine

Blaine: Ella era muy hermosa, se parecía mucho a ti

Kurt: Si, lo era... Gracias por lo de hermoso-dijo haciendo sonrojar a Blaine

Kurt: ¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya?

Blaine: Amm S-si claro

Kurt: Ire a avisarle a mi padre, ahora vuelvo.

Blaine: Y-yo estaré aqui

Kurt camino hasta la cocina donde se encontraba su padre.

Kurt: Voy a salir un rato con Blaine, vuelvo en un rato

Burt: De acuerdo no llegues muy tarde, y por favor contesta el celular

Kurt: Si, lo prometo

Kurt volvió a la sala donde se encontraba Blaine, ambos subieron al coche de Blaine.

Blaine: ¿Hay algún centro comercial en especial a donde quieras ir?

Kurt: No realmente, si quieres podemos ir a uno cercano

Blaine: Eso estaria bien.

Kurt guio a Blaine hasta llegar a el centro comercial mas cercano, ambos bajaron del coche y fueron a la comida rápida por elección de Blaine, Kurt pidió una ensalada, mientras que Blaine comía una grasosa hamburguesa.

Kurt: ¿Como puedes comer eso?

Blaine: shimblebente po que esh belidosa-dijo con la boca llena

Kurt: ¿Que?-dijo riendo

Blaine: Simplemente por que es deliciosa-dijo pasándose el bocado

Kurt: Lo que tu digas...

Blaine: Ayy! no me digas que no te gustan!

Kurt: En realidad no como una desde hace años, papá tiene algunos problemas con el colesterol y las hamburguesas no están en su dieta, y tratamos no comer cosas que se le puedan antojar.

Blaine: Entiendo, ¿pero porque no pediste una?

Kurt: Porque tienen mucha grasa

Blaine: Ay vamos! pruebala!-dijo estirando la hamburguesa enfrente de Kurt

Kurt dudo un poco pero ¿Que podía perder? Se acerco a la hamburguesa de Blaine y le planto una mordida llenándose de catsup* alrededor de la boca

Kurt: Oh mor fios! eshto shabe belifoso!

Blaine: Te lo dije!

Kurt: ¿Que?-dijo confundido por la mirada de Blaine

Blaine: Tienes...-dijo retirando la catsup* de sus labios

Kurt: Oh gracias, aveces suelo ser algo torpe...

Blaine: No eres torpe, eres adorable-dijo haciendo que Kurt se pusiera rojo

Después de comer, fueron a comprar los boletos para entrar al cine, tal como había dicho Kurt, estaba en carteleras una nueva película romántica, sin dudarlo compraron entradas para ver esa película, Kurt fue al baño mientras Blaine iría a comprar algunos dulces, al regresar se encontró con Blaine cargando casi toda la dulcería.

Kurt: ¿A quien vas a alimentar? ¿A un ejercito?

Blaine: En realidad es para los dos, no sabia cuales eran tus dulces favoritos así que compre uno de cada uno

Kurt: Ay dios Blaine! No hubieras hecho eso!

Blaine: ¿Podrias ayudarme con esto?-dijo estirando unos paquetes

Kurt: Por supuesto.

Cuando entraron a la sala, Blaine alcanzo a distinguir a ¿Quinn? ¿La novia de Kurt? Se encontraba tomada de la mano con un chico con un corte de pelo bastante raro.

Blaine: K-kurt ¿Esa no es tu novia?

Kurt: Es Quinn, mi EX-NOVIA

Blaine: ¿Que? ¿Porque ex-novia?

Kurt: Porque terminamos

Blaine: Si, si, entiendo eso, ¿Pero porque terminaron?

Kurt: A ella le gustaba el chico con el que viene, y a mi me gusta alguien mas

Blaine no le iba a preguntar quien era ese "alguien mas" así que prefirió olvidar el tema y comer algunos dulces.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Se que muchos estarán felices porque alfin termino con Quinn! :)**

**Se que tal vez Quinn es algo mala pero... aveces me siento como mis personajes y pensé que ella también merecía un final feliz junto a Puck :)**

**Se que no hay beso, pero no falta mucho... **

_**CATSUP: NO SE COMO LE DIGAN ES SU PAIS PERO EN EL MIO SE LE LLAMA CATSUP A LA SALSA DE TOMATE (LA COSA ROJA QUE LE PONES A LOS HOT DOGS Y ESO)**_

**Los quieroooo! Espero sus reviews :***

**XOXO**


	8. Capitulo 8

**No me odien... Yo los quiero! :)**

**En el proximo capitulo ****responderé sus reviews, ahora solo vengo rapidito!**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a Maria M :) te ****quierooo! gracias por leer el fic! :***

**Sin mas, los dejo con el capitulo! **

* * *

_#Capitulo 8_

Para ser viernes, el cine estaba vacío, ellos se encontraban el parte alta de la sala, adelante de ellos solo había unas 6 parejas incluyendo a Quinn y Puck.

Blaine se encontraba muy confundido, no solo por lo que le dijo Kurt sobre su relación con Quinn, si no porque en la sala solo había parejas y ellos no eran una pareja, y no es muy común que los "amigos" vayan al cine a ver películas románticas, ¿Acaso esto era una cita? prefirió dejar de pensar en ello y concentrarse en la película que acababa de iniciar.

Kurt metió su mano dentro de la bolsa de palomitas que se encontraba entre ambos asientos, Blaine también la metió sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, pero en lugar de tomar palomitas se encontró con la mano de Kurt, ambos voltearon a verse mientras soltaban una risita.

A mediados de la película Blaine volteo a ver a Kurt que se encontraba abrazándose a si mismo por lo fría que se encontraba la sala, y sin pensarlo dos veces Blaine retiro la bolsa que se encontraba entre ambos asientos y acerco a Kurt, se quito su chaqueta y se la coloco a Kurt sobre los hombros.

Kurt: Oh! no tenias que hacer eso, ahora tendrás frío tu!

Blaine: No en realidad, tengo un suéter ¿ves?

Kurt: De acuerdo, muchas gracias-dijo acercandose mas a Blaine

Quizás Blaine hubiera podido regresar a su lugar pero en lugar de eso paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de Kurt, pegando su cuerpo con el de el. Kurt no se alejo, en realidad solo recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine, ambos se sentían bastante bien ahí, prefirieron no decir nada para evitar hacerse sentirse incomodos.

Al terminar la película Blaine volteo a ver a Kurt que tenia su cabeza escondida en el hueco de su cuello, tenia los ojos cerrados, estaba... ¿Dormido?

Blaine no queria despertarlo pero tampoco se podían quedar ahí para siempre, toda la gente ya había salido y solo quedaban ellos dos.

Blaine: Kurt... Despierta, ya acabo la película-dijo acariciando su mejilla

Kurt: ¿Que? ¿Donde estoy?-dijo aun dormido

Blaine: Hey! tranquilo, ya acabo la película-dijo acomodándole el cabello a Kurt

Kurt: Oh! si claro! yo solo... creo que me dormí.

Blaine: Asi es...

Kurt: Bien, salgamos-dijo poniendose de pie al igual que Blaine

Blaine: Creo que deberías ponerte la chaqueta, debe estar frío afuera.

Kurt: Creo que me quedara algo pequeña

Blaine: Hey! tampoco soy tan pequeño-dijo enderezandose y poniendose de puntas

Kurt: Si tu lo dices-dijo poniendose la chaqueta antes de caminar hacia la salida

Blaine solo un suspiro y camino atrás de Kurt hasta salir del cine.

Blaine: ¿Y bien? ¿Quieres hacer algo mas o te llevo a casa?

Kurt: Amm ¿Que hora son?

Blaine: Las... ocho y cuarto.

Kurt: Creo que es mejor si me llevas a casa...

Blaine: Claro..-dijo algo desilucionado

Salieron del centro comercial para dirigirse al estacionamiento, entraron al coche y se formo un incomodo silencio.

Kurt: ¿Te sucede algo?

Blaine: No... Si, es que... esto, es.. raro, y.. y confuso...

Kurt: ¿A que te refieres?

Blaine: Esto... Yoo, no se... es que... ¡Dios!

Kurt: No estoy entendiendo nada...

Blaine: Me refiero a que tus ojos ¡Dios! ¡Tus ojos! son hermosos y tu ¡Tu rostro! es jodidamente perfecto...y yo no se... tu eres hetero y... y ¡No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza! Y terminaste con Quinn... y yo... yo no se que hacer-dijo cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos

Kurt: numero uno: gracias por los cumplidos, dos: y termine con Quinn por tu culpa...

Blaine: Ayy no! ¿Yo... Yo hice que terminaran? Seguramente pensó que yo te acosaba y... ¡Oh! lo siento mucho kurt, perdón, enser-no termino su oración porque fue callado por los labios de Kurt en los suyos.

Blaine: ¿Que.. Que fue eso?

Kurt: Tenia que callarte de alguna forma, para que dejaras de decir tonterías, termine con Quinn porque desde aquel día que te conocí no he podido borrarte de mi mente, y tu ayudaste en que me diera cuenta de que soy... gay, esa fue la razón por la cual termine con Quinn, yo soy... soy gay Blaine y... y tu me gustas.

Blaine: ¿Esto es un juego, cierto? ¿Apostaste con alguien?

Kurt: No! ¿Enserio me crees capaz de hacer algo así?

Blaine: Es que esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad... ¿En-Enserio te gusto?

Kurt: Enserio me gustas...

Blaine: Tu... Tu también me gustas...

En ese momento las palabras no hacían falta para Kurt, lo único que quería en ese momento era demostrarle a Blaine que no estaba mintiendo, si esto era confuso para el mismo probablemente lo era mas para Blaine.

Ambos voltearon a verse, se iban acercando poco a poco hasta sentir la respiración del otro, mantuvieron esa distancia por algunos segundos antes de que Kurt eliminara el poco espacio que quedaba entre ambos, Blaine coloco una de sus manos en el cuello del castaño para acercarlo e intentar hacer mas intenso aquel beso pero antes de lograrlo el celular de Kurt comenzó a sonar.

Kurt: Debo contestar...

Blaine: No con...testes-dijo sin dejar de besarlo

Kurt: Blaine, enserio debo contestar-dijo separándose y tratando de recuperar el aliento

Blaine: Bien...-dijo algo molesto

***INICIO DE LLAMADA TELEFONICA***

**Kurt: ¿Hola?-dijo intentando sonar calmado**

**Burt: Hola hijo ¿Te encuentras bien? suena como si te faltara el aire...**

**Kurt: Amm si, es que estaba corriendo**

**Burt: Te creere... Te hablaba porque Carole preparo la cena y quizas tu amigo quiera quedarse a cenar.**

**Kurt: De acuerdo, yo le pregunto.**

**Burt: Bien, nos vemos...**

**Kurt: Adios papá**

***FIN DE LLAMADA TELEOFNICA***

Blaine: ¿Podemos continuar en lo que estábamos?-dijo soltando una mirada picara

Kurt: Creo que es mejor que me lleves a casa, Carole preparo la cena y papá te invito.

Blaine: ¡Ash! Tenian que arruinar nuestro momento-dijo cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo le ceño

Kurt: Jajaja

Blaine: ¿Ahora te burlas de mi?

Kurt: No me burlo de ti, solo me rio de lo adorable que te ves molesto-dijo sobando su mejilla

Después de eso, regresaron a casa de Kurt, después de algunos besos decidieron bajar del coche y tocar el timbre, unos segundos despues Finn les abrió la puerta.

Finn: Hola hermanito, hola... ¿desconocido?

Kurt: Blaine el es mi hermano Finn, Finn el es Blaine.

Blaine: Mucho gusto-dijo algo timido

Finn: El gusto es mio Blaine, ¿Van a pasar o se quedaran ahí?

Después de entrar, Blaine se quito la bufanda que llevaba puesta y siguió a Kurt hasta el comedor donde se encontraba la mesa ya puesta y a Burt y Carole colocando algunos vasos.

Burt: Siéntate donde quieras muchacho, ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Blaine: Blaine, Blaine Anderson, mucho gusto Sr. Hummel-dijo estirando su mano

Burt: Llamame Burt porfavor.

Antes de que comenzaran a cenar el timbre sono de nuevo.

Finn: Esa debe ser Rachel.

Kurt: ¿Rachel? Pero yo no la invite...

Finn: Pero yo si..

Kurt: ¿Tu? Tu no te llevas con ella ¿Porque la invitaste?

Finn: Por supuesto que si me llevo con ella, ahora si me permites iré a abrir.

Finn se paro de la mesa y se dirigió hasta la puerta, al regresar a la mesa, venia con Rachel ¿de la mano? ¿Que estaba sucediendo aquí?

Finn: Mamá, Burt, Kurt y amigo de Kurt, quiero decirles que Rachel y yo somos novios.

Kurt: ¡¿QUE?!-Dijo escupiendo el agua que tenia en la boca

Rachel: Si, llevamos algunas semanas saliendo y decidimos hacerlo oficial

Kurt: ¿Que? ¿Porque no me contaron? Se supone que soy tu hermano y tu mejor amigo ¿Porque me ocultaron algo así?

Finn: Queriamos que fuera sorpresa ¿verdad Rachel?

Rachel: Si asi es..

Burt: Bien, chicos muchas felicidades, ¿ahora podrían tomar asiento y comenzar a cenar?

Ambos chicos tomaron asiento, la cena paso tranquila, algunas veces Blaine tomaba la mano de Kurt bajo la mesa o se regalaban sonrisas y miradas, después de cenar Blaine comento que era hora de regresar a casa, y que era un poco largo el camino de Lima a Westerville, comenzó a despedirse de todos.

Kurt: Yo... te acompaño a la puerta

Blaine: Bien, gracias

Caminaron hasta la salida.

Kurt: Mi papá no sabe que soy gay pero se lo diré hoy mismo...

Blaine: ¿Estas seguro? ¿Crees que estas listo?

Kurt: Si, creo que tengo que hacer esto cuanto antes.

Blaine: Bien, prometo mandarte un mensaje en cuanto lleve a Westerville

Kurt: Eso estaria bien...-dijo acercandose a Blaine coquetamente

Como era de esperarse Blaine no duro ni diez segundos antes de comenzar a besar a Kurt, para mal de Blaine de nuevo fueron interrumpidos.

Rachel: Woah Woah Woah... no sabia que estaban ocupados-dijo tapando sus ojos

Blaine: ¿Que necesitas Rachel?-dijo sin soltar la cintura de Kurt

Rachel: Olvidaste tu bufanda...

Kurt: si, si, lo que sea, ¿Puedes irte ya?-dijo tomando la bufanda de Blaine

Rachel: De acuerdo tortolitos-dijo guiñándoles un ojo

Blaine se despidió de Kurt y subio a su coche hasta llegar a su casa.

Cooper: ¿Y esa sonrisa?

Blaine: N-No se de que ha-hablas

Cooper: Ayy vamos! ¿Cuantos fueron hoy?

Blaine: ¿Cuantos fueron QUE?

Cooper: Si, ¿Cuantos te follaste?

Blaine: ¡¿Que?! Ninguno...

Cooper: ¿Entonces porque tienes esa sonrisa?

Blaine: No es tu asunto...-dijo subiendo las escaleras

Cooper: Eah! Devon tiene novio!-dijo siguiéndolo

Blaine: Blaine, soy BLAINE!

Cooper: Lo que digas Devon...

Blaine: ¡Contigo no se puede!

Cooper: ¡Ay vamos! Sabes que estoy jugando... ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas con el?

Blaine: En realidad... ahora que lo pienso no somos novios formalmente

Cooper: Pues tienes que trabajar en ello.

Blaine: Agradezco mucho tu entusiasmo en el tema, pero ¿Podrias irte y dejarme dormir?

Cooper: Okay Devon...

Blaine: Solo vete...

* * *

_Hola Kurt, solo era para avisarte que ya llegue a casa sano y salvo! -Blaine_

_Me alegro, te tardaste mas de lo usual, comenzaba a preocuparme... -Kurt_

_Creo que es algo tarde... Quizá deba dejarte dormir -Blaine_

_De acuerdo.. :) Que duermas bien Blaine -Kurt_

_Tu igual... -Blaine_

Kurt aun no hablaba con su padre y tenia que hacerlo ya, salió de su habitación y se dirigió hasta el estudio donde su padre solía guardar todo el papeleo de los coches y eso.

Kurt: Hola papá, ¿Tienes un minuto?

Burt: Por supuesto hijo, pasa.

Kurt: Gracias, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte...

Burt: ¿Ah si? ¿De que se trata?

Kurt: Yo... no se como empezar

Burt: Porque no empiezas desde el principio...

Kurt: Bien, mamá y tu me enseñaron que siempre hay que ser tu mismo ¿cierto?

Burt: Claro...

Kurt: Bien, pues yo... yo soy... yo soy gay

Burt: Lo sabia...

Kurt: Espera ¿Como?

Burt: Si, ya lo sabia, solo estaba esperando a que te dieras cuenta tu solo y terminaras con Quinn

Kurt: ¿Como... Como lo sabias?

Burt: Aun recuerdo como Brittany y tu jugaban a las muñecas...

Kurt: Aquellos buenos tiempos-dijo sonriendo mientras recordaba

Burt: Me siento orgulloso de ti, no solo por decirme si no por ser tu mismo

Kurt: Gracias papá

* * *

**¿Acaso eso era lo que ****querían?**

**Jajajaja espero que les haya gustado... **

**QUERIAN BESOS LES DI BESOS :)**

**Espero sus reviews :)**

**LOS AMO MUCHO :***

**Hasta pronto! ;)**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Hola! :) Se que aveces me tardo un poquitín en actualizar y eso, pero estuve teniendo algunos problemitas y pero ya estoy aquí y tratare de actualizar lo antes posible!**

**MisteriousKlainer: No me odiees! **

**CamilaRendnKlainer: Tu tampoco me odies... :(**

**MaryAnderson: "Cosa asquerosa de tomate" "Estos chicos de ahora no se aguantan ni un segundo" Te juro que muero con tus frases! xD **

**Gabriela Cruz: Jajaja te prometo que habrá mas... **

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen el Fic, cuando lo comenzé creí que nadie lo leería! Enserio los quiero mucho :3**

**Capitulo dedicado a mi hermana postiza Caro :3 **

* * *

_#Capitulo 9_

Cooper no dejaba de molestar a Blaine con que quería conocer a su "cuñado" antes de regresar a L.A.

Kurt y Blaine no habían vuelto a verse desde la ida al cine y extrañaba a Kurt así que se le ocurrió hacer una cena con Kurt en su casa.

Blaine había estado buscando la fecha adecuada para aquella cena, ya que estaba algo presionado con los ensayos del coro, los exámenes que se aproximaban, y ser excluido por Walter y Cooper, que fuera gay no significaba que no le gustara ver los partidos de football en la televisión o tener platicas sobre coches, pero al parecer su padre no entendía nada de eso, quizás Walter pensaba que a Blaine solo le gustaba ver programas de modelos fornidos en ropa interior o ver musicales todo el día.

Al final Blaine decidió invitar a Kurt a cenar el sábado, Cooper y Walter irían a ver un partido de basketball y como no fue invitado decidió hacer la cena aquel día.

Blaine comenzó a preparar la casa desde un día antes, llamo a su madre para pedirle una de sus recetas, la mayoría de la tarde se la paso pensando en que corbatín ponerse ¿rojo o morado? ¿con estampado o sin estampado? ¿Con patos o estrellas? Después de perder unas 4 horas en los corbatines se decidió en ponerse un corbatín azul con algunos gansos en el. Al voltear a ver el reloj se percato de que en media hora llegaba Kurt y aun no preparaba la cena, bajo corriendo las escaleras y siguió las instrucciones para preparar "Pato a la naranja (estilo Claire Anderson)" El timbre sonó justo cuando lo había metido al horno, salió a la puerta principal, y se encontró con Kurt dando vueltas y hablando solo.

Kurt: Ay vamos Kurt! no tienes porque estar nervioso! eres un tigre y los tigres no están nerviosos!

Blaine: Hola tigre!

Kurt: Y-yo... yo... yo...

Blaine: Jajaja ¿Gustas pasar?

Kurt: Oh si, si, claro.

Ambos entraron y Kurt siguió a Blaine hasta la sala.

Kurt: Wow! tu casa es... enorme!

Blaine: Jajaja después de que mis padres se separaron, papá insistió en que nos quedáramos con la casa, a pesar de que era muy grande para ambos.

Kurt: ¿Pero también viven con tu hermano, no?

Blaine: Cooper se fue a Los Angeles junto con mi madre, pero vino de vacaciones y esta aquí, bueno no aquí, esta con papá en un partido de basketball.

Kurt: ¿Y porque no estas con ellos? Deberías estar alla...

Blaine: No fui invitado, ademas prefiero estar aquí, contigo-dijo sentándose a lado de Kurt

Comenzaron a platicar sobre la escuela, y otras cosas hasta que algo los detuvo.

Kurt: ¿Soy yo o... huele a quemado?

Blaine: ¡Mierda! ¡La cena!-dijo corriendo hacia la cocina

Kurt: Claro, tu ve, yo... estaré aquí..-dijo hablando al vacio

Cuando Blaine fue a la cocina Walter y Cooper llegaron a casa.

Cooper: Hola persona que no conozco!-dijo entrando a la sala y acercandose a Kurt

Kurt: Amm.. Hola, soy Kurt un amigo de Blaine-dijo estirando su mano

Cooper: ¡Oh por dios! ¿Eres Kurt?-dijo sorprendido

Kurt: Amm si, ¿Porque?

Cooper: Me da mucho gusto conocerte cuñado-dijo emocionado rechazando la mano de Kurt y en su lugar plantarle un gran abrazo

Kurt: ¿Cuñado?-pregunto confundido

Cooper: ¡Si! tranquilo... lo se todo! Devon no para de hablar de ti y de tu trasero!

Kurt: ¿Que? ¿Quien diablos es Devon?

Blaine: Yo.. yo soy Devon, Devon es mi segundo nombre y mi hermano me dice así porque le encanta molestar a la gente-dijo caminando hacia ellos

Kurt: ¿Entonces tu eres Cooper?

Cooper: ¡Así es! ¡Hasta que se me hizo conocer a tu castaño!-dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Blaine

Kurt: ¿TU castaño?-pregunto Kurt en burla

Blaine: N-no se de que estas hablando Cooper...-dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas

Cooper: ¡Ay vamos! para todo es "Mi castaño es hermoso" "Kurt es perfecto" "Ese trasero es un pecado" no te hagas Blaine...

Blaine: Creo que papá me hablo-dijo dándose media vuelta con las mejillas que ardían

Walter: No, yo no te hable...

Blaine: El perro tiene hambre, tengo que alimentarlo-dijo poniendo eso de excusa para poder escapar.

Walter: ¿Blaine, de que hablas? Nosotros no tenemos un perro.

Blaine: El del vecino, t-tengo que alimentarlo, ahora vuelvo!-dijo caminando hacia la salida

Walter: No, no, no, tu no te vas, ¿Como vas a dejar a tu invitado solo?

Blaine queria que la tierra se lo tragara, ¿Porque diablos Cooper lo ponía en ridículo? si le había contado eso era porque confiaba en el, ademas ¿Que diablos hacían el y su padre en casa? se suponía que estarían en el partido.

Blaine: Oh si claro.. ¿Que no se suponia que estarian en el partido?

Walter: Si, se suponia... Pero a el inteligente de tu hermano se le olvidaron los boletos entonces decidimos ya no ir y como desde ayer compraste algunas cosas Cooper y yo supusimos que prepararías algo, entonces decidimos venir a cenar contigo, pero no sabíamos que tenias compañía-dijo mirando hacia Kurt

Lo que nadie sabia era que la razón por la cual no se encontraban en el partido si estaban ahí era porque Cooper tuvo una seria platica sobre Blaine con su padre, Cooper siempre supo que su padre aceptaba que Blaine fuera gay pero no convivían y no le agradaba la idea de que su hijo fuese gay, entonces se dio cuenta de que Blaine se ponía algo triste cuando Cooper y su padre pasaban tiempo juntos, entonces le comento eso a su padre y ayudo a que se diera cuenta de el increíble hijo que tenia al tener a Blaine, recapacito un poco y cancelaron el partido para que Walter pasara tiempo con sus dos hijos

Blaine: Oh si, el es Kurt un... un amigo.

Walter: Dime la verdad Blaine... ¿Es solo un amigo o es... es tu novio?

Blaine: No lo somos formalmente pero la razón de esta cena es que quiero perdirselo formalmente-dijo olvidando que Kurt estaba presente

Cooper: Te recuerdo que Kurt esta aquí-dijo señalandolo

Blaine volteo a ver a Kurt que tenia una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras veía hacia el suelo.

Blaine: ¡Mierda! ¿Porque siempre tengo que cagarla? Esperen... ¿Dije eso en voz alta?

Walter: Asi es hijo...

Cooper: Creo que sera mejor que vayamos a cenar...

Walter: Si, eso es buena idea.

Blaine: Solo hay un pequeño problema... La... La cena se quemo.

Cooper: Y siempre dicen que yo soy el estúpido de esta familia...

Walter: Quizás podamos encargar una pizza, ¿Estas de acuerdo Kurt, o prefieres otra cosa?

Kurt: Pizza esta bien, gracias.

Cooper: Yo ire con papá, ahora venimos.

Cuando Cooper y Walter dejaron la habitación, se formo un incomodo silencio que fue roto por la voz de Kurt.

Kurt: Eres adorable...

Blaine: ¿Como?

Kurt: Si, eres adorable-dijo caminando hacia Blaine

Blaine: Perdón si te hice sentir incomodo o algo así-dijo dandose media vuelta para quedar frente a Kurt

Kurt: Voy a besarte ahora, así que callate-dijo antes de besarlo y poner una de sus manos en la nuca de Blaine

Walter: Hey chicos! Ya pedimos la... woah!...yo...creo...estare afuera.

Apesar de que ambos se dieron cuenta de que Walter había entrado, no se separaron mas que para tomar algo de aire.

Blaine: ¿Tu...Q-qui-comenzo a preguntar pero fue interrumpido por Kurt

Kurt: Si

Blaine: ¿Como?

Kurt: Si quiero ser tu novio...

Blaine: ¿Enserio? Se que aveces soy algo idiota pero puedo trabaj-fue interrumpido nuevamente por los labios de Kurt en los suyos.

Cooper: Aww, que bonito momento, hire por la camara!-dijo saliendo de su escondinte para correr por la cámara

A su regreso Kurt estaba sentado en un sillón junto con Blaine

Cooper: Listo digan "Klaine"

Blaine: ¿Klaine?

Cooper: Kurt mas Blaine igual a Klaine, daah!

Blaine: Yo creo que no es necesaria una foto, Coop.

Cooper: Ay vamos aguafiestas.

Después de que convencieron a Blaine se que se tomaran la foto, regreso Walter.

Walter: ¿No estoy interrumpiendo cierto?-dijo tapando sus ojos

Blaine: No papá-dijo algo sonrojado

Walter: Solo queria avisarles que ya llego la pizza.

Los tres siguieron a Walter a la cocina, Blaine les dio un plato a cada quien y se sentaron en el antecomedor.

Walter: ¿Y kurt, que haces? ¿Trabajas, estudias?

Kurt: Estoy cursando mi ultimo año de preparatoria y en unos meses haré mi prueba para entrar a NYADA.

Walter: ¿Entonces te gusta cantar y eso? ¿Estas en los Warblers con Blaine?

Kurt: No yo... Yo no vivo aquí, yo vivo en Lima.

Walter: Entiendo, ¿Entonces de donde se conocen?

Blaine: En una tienda de trajes

Walter: ¿En una tienda de trajes?

Blaine: Amm si, el se estaba cambiando y yo no me fije si el probador estaba vacío, simplemente lo abri y allí estaba Kurt, después me lo encontré en "The Lima Bean" después me entere que es primo de Jeff y Britt, después intercambiamos números, fuimos al cine y aquí nos tienen.

Walter: Entonces eres primo de Jeff?

Kurt: Si, asi es.

Después de platicar sobre todo y nada, Walter invito a comer a Kurt y a su familia para que se conocieran.

Kurt: Creo que es algo tarde, debería ir a casa.

Blaine: De acuerdo.

Blaine acompaño a Kurt hacia la salida, se despidieron con un cálido beso antes de que Kurt subiera a su coche y regresara a casa.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! :)**

**Espero sus reviews! :***

**:D**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Hola! :)**

**Capitulo dedicado a la misteriosa "MisteriousKlainer" :3**

* * *

_#Capitulo 10_

Kurt no estaba muy feliz con la idea de que su familia conociera a la de Blaine, digo, llevaban unas horas de ser novios ¿y ahora sus familias se conocían? Tenia que hablar con Blaine sobre eso, aun no estaba listo, su padre apenas sabia que era gay, ¿Como iba a reaccionar al enterarse que tenia novio y que el padre de este quería conocerlo? No, definitivamente esto no podía llevarse acabo, ademas tenia que concentrase en otras cosas, en la escuela comenzaban a escucharse rumores desde que Noah y Quinn decidieron dar publica su relación, algunas personas decían que Kurt había terminado con Quinn, porque la rubia era demasiado irritante, otros decían que salía con otra chica, pero que mantenían su relación en secreto, pero había otros que le que procuraban a Kurt, como los rumores que decían que Kurt era gay y que por eso dejo a Quinn, porque ¿Quien cortaría con la ardiente líder de las porristas? Esto comenzaba a preocuparle a Kurt, no es que el no estuviera orgulloso de ser gay, en realidad lo estaba, pero había demasiada gente ignorante en esa escuela que rechazaban a todo lo diferente.

Kurt hablo con Blaine sobre que aun no se sentía listo para aquella reunión en su casa y como era de esperarse Blaine lo entendió completamente.

Los dias pasaban y los rumores crecían, ya que nadie veía a Kurt saliendo con alguna chica. Kurt se encontraba en su casillero tomando algunos cuadernos, cuando este chico Jacob se acerco un una cámara y un micrófono.

Jacob BI: Kurt Hummel, mariscal de campo del equipo de football en Mckinley, miembro de New Directions, muchos rumores sobre ti circulan en los pasillos de esta escuela desde que terminaste tu relación con la líder de las porristas Quinn Fabray, mucha gente dice que terminaste con ella porque eres gay ¿Eso es cierto?

Esto no estaba sucediendo, ¿Que diablos iba a hacer? ¿Salir de el closet o seguir fingiendo ser heterosexual?

Kurt: Yo... Yo...

Rachel: ¡Oh Kurt! ¡Ahí estas! Vamos a llegar tarde a clase si no te apuras, lamento interrumpir Jacob pero me tengo que llevar a kurt – dijo jalando a Kurt

Cuando estaban algo alejados de la multitud Rachel comenzó a hablarle.

Kurt: Gracias Rachel! Yo no sabia que hacer...

Rachel: Me di cuenta, pero no dudes que al rato o mañana ese chico vuelva a acercarse a ti para hacer la misma pregunta, ¿Que vas a responder?

Kurt: Yo... no lo se, me siento orgulloso de quien soy, pero no quiero ser rechazado ¿sabes?

Rachel: ¿Desde cuando a Kurt le interesa ser popular?

Kurt: No se trata de ser popular, solo no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a ese chico Elliot del año pasado.

Rachel: Kurt, no te sucederá eso, tu eres mas fuerte y no te dejas intimidar por nadie, tu eres seguro de ti mismo.

Kurt: Eso lo se Rachel, pero... ¿Y si me sacan del equipo de football por ser gay?

Rachel: Kurt, eso no sucedera, tu eres mejor que todos ellos, ¡tienes que demostrarlo!

Kurt: Yo... lo intentaré

Rachel: Hablaba enserio, si no nos vamos ahora, llegaremos tarde...

Los dos se fueron a su clase de Literatura Inglesa, una de las clases mas calmadas del día, por suerte Jacob no se acerco de nuevo a Kurt en aquel día, después del entrenamiento de football, se fue directo a su casa, estaba agotado ¿De que? No estaba seguro, simplemente se sentía que su cabeza explotaría, nadie se encontraba en casa, Carole había ido al supermercado, Burt estaba en el taller y Finn había salido a comer con Rachel, lo habían invitado pero a Kurt no le agradaba ser mal tercio, subió a su habitación y se tumbo en la cama, tenia los ojos cerrados, escuchaba el _"ding" _de su celular cuando le llegaba un mensaje, no se sentía de ánimos para contestar nada, de tanto dar vueltas en el tema se quedo dormido. Una media hora después llego Carole pero Kurt no se dio cuenta ya que estaba profundamente dormido.

* * *

Blaine, Wes y Thad, se encontraban en Lima ya que tenían que escribir a "Los Warblers" en el concurso de coro, después de el papeleo Wes y Thad decidieron ir al cine, invitaron a Blaine, pero el no perdería la oportunidad de visitar a su novio antes de regresar a Westerville, le mando unos mensajes a Kurt para no llegar de sorpresa.

_Hola Kurt! Estoy en Lima y me gustaría visitarte, estaré allí en unos 25 minutos ¿No hay problema? -Blaine_

_¿Quieres que te lleve algo? -Blaine_

_¡Que tonto soy! eso no se pregunta... -Blaine_

_Estoy por llegar __-Blaine_

Blaine penso que tal vez estaria algo ocupado, al llegar a casa de Kurt alcanzo a ver a Carole por la ventana que daba en la cocina, se dirigio a la puerta y toco el timbre, unos segundos después Carole le abrió la puerta, dejándolo entrar.

Carole: ¡Que sorpresa Blaine!

Blaine: Amm hola, vine a ver a Kurt.

Carole: ¿Esta enfermo? – pregunto señalando las flores que tenia Blaine en sus manos.

Blaine: Amm si, me dijo que se sentía algo mal – dijo recordando que la familia de Kurt no sabía de su relación.

Carole: Eso explica porque no ha salido de su habitación

Blaine solo asintió

Carole: Sube, es la habitación del fondo, Kurt se alegrara de que estas aquí.

Blaine: De acuerdo, gracias.

Blaine obedeció a Carole y subió las escaleras, camino por el pasillo que comunicaba con todas las habitaciones hasta llegar a la de Kurt, dio un respiro antes de dar vuelta a la manija, cuando abrió la puerta de encontró con Kurt dormido sobre su cama, Blaine entro y cerro la puerta, dejo las flores sobre el escritorio y se dirigió hacia su novio, coloco su mano en el cabello de Kurt hasta llegar a su nuca, poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de Kurt, mantuvo una pequeña distancia antes de rozar sus labios con los de Kurt, Blaine esperaba que Kurt no despertara, pero al sentir que alguien lo besaba despertó al instante, abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose con los de Blaine, ambos se separaron por la falta de aire.

Blaine: Yo... no queria despertarte

Kurt: Oh no te preocupes, en realidad prefiero estar despierto si te encuentras aquí – dijo sentándose en la cama

Blaine solo le dedico una sonrisa.

Kurt: ¿Y que haces por acá?

Blaine: ¿No leiste mis mensajes?

Kurt: Amm no, llevo un buen rato dormido – dijo buscando su celular

Blaine: Oh! Yo estaba aquí porque unos amigos y yo venimos a inscribir a el coro de mi escuela y no quería perder la oportunidad de visitar a mi novio – menciono tomando la mano de Kurt.

Kurt: Gracias por venir a verme – dijo dandole un pequeño apretón a la mano de Blaine

Blaine: Casi lo olvido, estas son para ti – dijo tomando las flores y entregándoselas a Kurt

Kurt: No te hubieras molestado, con tu presencia en mas que suficiente – dijo acariciando la mejilla de Blaine

Blaine: ¿Y como a ido tu día?

Kurt: Ni lo menciones...

Blaine: ¿Fue tan malo?

Kurt: Creo que tendré que salir del closet públicamente.

Blaine: ¿Es-estas listo para e-eso?

Kurt: No en realidad, pero empiezan los rumores porque no salgo con nadie.

Blaine: ¿Yo soy nadie?

Kurt: Me refiero a que no salgo con ninguna chica de la escuela.

Blaine: entiendo...

Kurt: Si, ademas ¿Que es lo que puede pasar?

Blaine: No lo se.

Kurt: Quizá que pierda mi popularidad, pero eso no es algo importante para mi.

Estuvieron platicando un rato antes de que Blaine tuviera que irse, cuando Kurt acompaño a Blaine a la salida, Carole se encontraba en la cocina, se preguntaba porque se tardaba tanto en entrar a su coche así que decidió hechar un vistazo por la ventana que daba hacia la calle y se encontró con Kurt y Blaine ¿besandose? ¿Que significaba eso? Burt le había comentado que por fin Kurt se había dado cuenta que era gay, pero no sabia que Blaine era gay y menos que era su novio o algo parecido, no es que los amigos se besen con tal nivel de intensidad, espero a Kurt entrara para hablar sobre eso.

Carole: Creo que se el porque de esa sonrisa – dijo cruzando los brazos en cuanto Kurt cerro la puerta

Kurt: Amm no se de que estas hablando – dijo sonrojandose

Carole: ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

Kurt: Yo.. no sabia como reaccionarían

Carole: Suena como ni no nos conocieras Kurt, sabes que te apoyaremos en todo.

Kurt: Solo no lo se...

Carole: ¿Son novios o algo parecido?

Kurt: El es.. es mi novio

Carole: Estoy feliz por ti, pero creo que deberías decirle a tu padre

Kurt: Si eso haré

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, si, esta cortito...**

**les recomiendo que lean "Just Friends?" por "Cami . Drc", es nuevo y esta lindo! :3**

**Espero sus reviews! :)**


	11. Capitulo 11

**BrendaLedesma33: Mil gracias por tus reviews, me hicieron el ****día... **

**Capitulo dedicado a mi queridísima Areli, te quiero ****muchísimo! **

**Sin mas...**

* * *

_#Capitulo 11_

Kurt ayudo a Carole con algunas cosas que faltaban para tener la cena lista en cuanto Burt y Finn llegaran, espero a que todos terminaran de cenar para dar su noticia.

Kurt: Yo tengo algo que decirles...

Burt no dijo nada solo dejo los cubiertos en su lugar y puso toda su atención en su hijo.

Kurt: Yo le había a comentado a papá que soy... gay y...

Finn: ¿Espera? ¿QUE? ¿Eres gay? Woah... eso no me lo esperaba.

Kurt: Si Finn, soy gay y Blaine es... el... el es mi novio.

Finn: ¿El chico que vino el otro día a cenar?

Kurt: Si, el mismo, yo quería que ustedes supieran.

Carole: Gracias por hacérnoslo saber, nosotros te apoyaremos en todo ¿cierto cariño? – dijo refiriéndose a Burt

Burt: Si, si claro... solo tengo que darle algunas advertencias a Blaine.

Finn: Yo ayudaré a Burt, no dejare que le haga nada a mi hermanito – dijo despeinando la cabeza de Kurt

Kurt: ¿Hermanito? ¡Soy mayor que tu! – respondió defendiéndose

Finn: Estoy hablando de tamaño.

Siguieron platicando por algunos minutos mas antes de que todos subieran a sus habitaciones.

Al entrar a su habitación, Kurt se sentó en la cama, había tachado una misión de su lista mental, no tenia mas secretos que ocultar a su familia, pero había ese... algo, que era parecido a un mosquito que lo molestaba, ¿Estaba listo para las burlas de sus compañeros? El sabia que salir del closet era lo correcto, estaba seguro de que mañana Jacob se acercaría de nuevo a el para intentar sacar información de su vida personal para publicarla es su estúpida pagina web de chismes, ¿Porque no simplemente hacia algo de provecho en lugar de estar ventaneando la vida de los demás? Prefirió dejar de dar vueltas en el tema y prendió el televisor para intentar distraerse.**_  
_**

Al dia siguiente tal como supuso, Jacob se dirigía a el junto con otro chico que cargaba la cámara.

Jacob: Kurt Hummel, ayer no respondiste mi pregunta ¿Cual fue la razón por la cual Quinn y tu terminaron?

Kurt: Creo que no es de tu incumbencia...

Jacob: ¿Eso significa que los rumores eran ciertos y eres gay?

Kurt: Si, eso significa que soy gay – Respondio calmado, Jacob dejo de hablar por unos segundos para procesar la información que aun no podría creer.

Jacob: Lo lamento señoritas, pero "El ardiente Kurt Hummel" como lo hacen llamar, juega para el otro equipo – dijo hacia la cámara.

Después de eso Jacob desapareció por el pasillo, Kurt soltó un suspiro, sintió un gran alivio. Quizás las cosas no saldrían tan mal después de todo, recogió algunas cosas de tu casillero y fue a su siguiente clase.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento de football, Kurt se dirigió a laos vestidores, al entrar todos los chicos que se encontraban ahí lo miraban con cara de asco y se tapaban con toallas o lo que tuvieran cerca, Kurt soltó un suspiro, entendía perfectamente porque hacían todo eso, pero fingió no haber prestado y continuo su camino a las duchas, después de una corta ducha, fue a ponerse algo encima, cuando tenia puestos los pantalones y estaba apunto de colocarse una playera, unos chicos del equipo de football se acercaron a el.

Jason: Miren nada mas, todos te creiamos de los mas machos y resultaste una mariposa colorida...

Kurt: ¿Eso es lo que vas a decir? Esperaba algo mejor... – Dijo terminando de ponerse la playera

Jason: ¿Así que intentas provocarme? Si eso es lo que quieres... – Dijo acercandose a kurt

Jason Backer no era conocido por ser el chico mas fuerte de Mckinley, Kurt fácilmente era mas fuerte que el, pero a pesar de no ser fuerte el chico tenia agallas.  
Se acerco a Kurt y lo jalo del cuello de la playera, Kurt defendiendose lo empujo hacia atrás haciendo que tropezara con una de las bancas, inmediatamente el chico se levanto y se lanzo en Kurt repartiendo golpes por todo su fino rostro, Kurt sentía el dolor que dejaba el puño de Baker en su cara, ambos se encontraban en el suelo intercambiando golpes, los otros dos chicos prefirieron salir de ahí antes de que eso se pusiera feo y los culparan por algo, estuvieron unos minutos así antes de que Jason tomara la cabeza de Kurt con ambas manos y la azotara contra el suelo dejando a Kurt inconsciente.

No había nadie cerca ya que Kurt era de los últimos en salir ya que esperaba a que las duchas no estuvieran tan llenas, así que la mayoría de los chicos estaban ya en sus casas o en camino a ellas. La entrenadora Beiste entro a dejar algunos balones que faltaban y se encontró con Kurt tirado en el suelo sangrando y con varios moretones en el rostro.

Cuando Kurt desperto lo único que podía ver era el rostro preocupado de Burt, Carole y Finn y las paredes pálidas del hospital.

Burt: ¿Quien diablos te hizo esto? – Fue lo primero en preguntar al ver que Kurt había despertado.

Kurt: Oh estoy bien, gracias por preguntar...

Burt: Lo siento, solo, dime quien fue el desgraciado que te hizo esto.

Kurt: Jason Baker, pero no podrán hacerle nada, yo... le di unos buenos golpes también.

Finn: ¿Que? ¿Porque el te hizo eso?

Kurt: Porque no le agrado que fuera gay, ¿Y no iba a dejar que me golpeara, cierto?

Carole: Esa no era la manera adecuada, cariño.

Kurt: Yo no pense lo que era adecuado o no, simplemente me defendí como pude – dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor y colocando una mano en su cabeza

Al ver que a Kurt le dolía la cabeza, decidieron no seguir hablando de eso, ya que no serviría de nada que se alterara.  
Kurt recordo que era jueves y había quedado con Blaine de verse en "The Lima Bean" a las 6:00

Kurt: ¿Que hora son?

Finn: Pasan de las 7:00

Kurt: ¡Diablos! Quede de verme a las 6:00 con Blaine..

Burt: Yo hable con el... el est.. –Dijo pero fue interrumpido por Kurt

Kurt: ¿Como hablaste con el?

Burt: Cuando llegamos al hospital, me dieron tu ropa y tus pertenecías, y tu celular no dejaba de sonar entonces conteste y era el, le dije lo que te sucedió y vino lo mas rápido que pudo, el esta afuera, solo podían pasar familiares.

Kurt: ¿Porque no lo dijiste antes?

Burt: Eso es lo que intente decirte, pero no me dejaste terminar

Kurt: ¿Podría verlo?

Burt: Yo le avisare - Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Burt camino hacia la sala de espera donde se encontraba Blaine, quien se mecía en la incómoda silla y tenía una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

Blaine: ¿Cómo esta? ¿Ya despertó?

Burt: Se encuentra bien, si, ya despertó y quiere verte

No tuvo que decirle dos veces, Blaine ya se encontraba de pie, esperando a que Burt le dijera donde se encontraba Kurt, Blaine siguió a Burt por el pasillo que conectaba la sala de espera con la habitación de Kurt, Carole y Finn se encontraban recogiendo sus cosas para dejar a Kurt y a Blaine a solas. Cuando todos salieron ninguno de los dos dijo algo, Blaine solo veía el rostro moreteado de Kurt.

Kurt: ¿Me veo muy mal?- Dijo intentando sonar despreocupado.

Blaine: ¡Voy a matar a quien te haya hecho esto!

Kurt: Hey tranquilo, ven - Dijo apuntando la silla junto a el

Kurt: Mejor cuéntame, ¿Qué tal tu día?

Blaine: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Yo creí que podía perderte, Kurt. Eres realmente importante para ¿sabes? - Dijo sentándose en la cama junto a Kurt, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Kurt: Lo se Blaine, tu también eres importante para mi - Dijo mientras ponía su mano en la nuca de Blaine para acercar sus labios a los de el, pero al sentir el roce se separó por completo.

Blaine: ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto algo preocupado.

Kurt: Es sólo la cortada, me arde un poco

Blaine: ¿Eso significa que no me tocarán besos hasta que sane? - dijo cruzando los brazos

Kurt: Si, eso creo...

Comenzaron a platicar sobre otras cosas, hasta que el doctor llego.

Doctor: Kurt, tendré que darte estas pastillas para evitar el dolor de cabeza, pero te darán sueño, así que tu horario de visitas esta por terminar - Dijo viendo a Blaine, este esperó a que Kurt tomara las pastillas para despedirse.

Blaine: Yo creo que... Tengo que irme - dijo acercándose a Kurt y besando su mejilla.

Kurt le dio un pequeño abrazo antes de que caminara a la salida, cuando Blaine había salido de la habitación el doctor le hablo a Kurt.

Doctor: ¡Hacen una hermosa pareja!

Kurt: Gracias, no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos pero, el es realmente lindo.

Blaine: Estuvo muy preocupado por ti desde que llego.

A Kurt se le comenzaban a cerrar los ojos por el medicamento.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! :***

**Espero sus reviews! ;)**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Hola, primero que nada pueden matarme si quieren, les debo una disculpa del tamaño del mundo****, mi compu se descompuso y después perdí su cargador.. (Lo se, soy un completo desastre) y pues... sin computadora no puedo subir el fic :( También quiero decirles que aunque no actualice en décadas, nunca voy a dejar una historia...**

**Capitulo dedicado a Cande, Areli y Maria M, las quiero chicas :3**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen el fic! **

* * *

_#Capitulo 12_

Al dia siguiente el doctor entro a la habitación donde se encontraba Kurt con Burt y Carole, avisando que Kurt ya se encontraba bien, que solo había sido una pequeña inflamación en la cabeza por el impacto del golpe, también menciono que no podía hacer esfuerzos, como cargar cosas demasiado pesadas, tampoco podía hacer ningún tipo de ejercicio.

Kurt: ¿Que? ¿Esta bromeando? En 5 dias es el partido, ¿Eso significa que no podré jugar?

Doctor: Lo lamento Kurt, pero es por tu propio bien, si haces esfuerzos el dolor puede aumentar y puede tener grabes consecuencias.

Burt: Hey tranquilo hijo, sabes que Finn también es bueno, ya veras que ganaran!

Kurt solo solto un suspiro de frustracion, mientras cruzaba los brazos, perfecto, ¿Que mas faltaba? Tenia aquellas dolorosas punzadas en la parte inferior de su cabeza, se perdería la final, y tendría que estar 1 semana en reposo todo porque al homofóbico de Jason no le gustaba la idea de que Kurt fuera gay. ¿Porque nuestra maldita sociedad es tan estúpida? era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Kurt. Agradecía a dios que su padre no fuera igual al resto, agradecía que tenia a un guapo novio que aunque no llevaban tanto tiempo juntos, lo apoyaba en todo, agradecía que tenia a Carole y a Finn, dejo de pensar en todas las cosas malas que estaban sucediendo en su vida en aquellos momentos para concentrarse en las cosas buenas que tenia.

Burt no queria dejar pasar nada, le menciono sobre aquel dolor que Kurt había tenido el día anterior, el doctor explico que no es bueno hacer que Kurt se alterara, ya que eso podría causar que aumentara el dolor.

Burt y Carole salieron de la habitación para recoger los papeles de Kurt, mientras este se cambiaba. Kurt estaba en la habitación con solo unos boxers frente al espejo, veía los moretones en su cara y pecho, cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

* * *

Blaine recibió un mensaje de Burt en la tarde que decía que darían de alta a kurt ese mismo día, se sorprendió al saber que se iría tan pronto del hospital, a pesar de que acababa de verlo hace unas pocas horas, se moría de ganas por verlo de nuevo así que pidió a Thad que le dijera a los maestros que estaba enfermo y que por eso se ausentaba a las clases, manejo hasta llegar al aparcamiento del hospital, subió por el elevador hasta el piso 4 donde se encontraba Kurt, en el momento cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador, alcanzo a ver a Burt y a Carole en el mostrador hablando con una enfermera, ¡Diablos! eso significaba que no podía ver a Kurt, ya que solo se les permitía a los familiares entrar, pero el tenia que entrar... y encontraría la manera de hacerlo. Se escabullo por los pasillos, escondiéndose cuando veía a alguna enfermera o doctor por los pasillos, después de que el pasillo estaba solo, camino hacia la habitación de Kurt, abriendo la puerta sigilosamente para que Kurt no se diera cuenta, se recargo en la puerta con los brazos cruzados observando a Kurt.

Kurt: ¡Estúpido Jason! Mi piel era casi perfecta y ahora parezco dálmata, simplemente me veo horrible. – Dijo pasando su mano por los moretones en su cuerpo.

Blaine: Realmente dudo que alguien pueda verse horrible teniendo ese trasero – Dijo haciendo que Kurt saltara

Kurt: ¡Mierda Blaine! Me asustaste! – Dijo girando hacia el

Blaine: No quise asustarte

Kurt: ¿Como... Como entraste aqui?

Blaine: Un mago nunca revela sus secretos...

Kurt: okay okay, no preguntare mas...

Blaine: Debo decir que a pesar de los moretones que ese idiota te dejo te sigues viendo muuy bien – Dijo caminando hacia el

Kurt: ¿Que tan bien? – Dijo acercándose

Blaine: Demasiado bien para ser verdad... – Dijo acercándose para besarlo, pero Kurt se alejo

Kurt: Aun no me cicatriza el labio ¿recuerdas?

Blaine: ¡Estúpido Jason! – Dijo haciendo reír a Kurt

Kurt vio el el reloj pegado en la pared percatándose que su padre ya lo estaba esperando.

Kurt: Me encanto tu visita inesperada, pero debo cambiarme, mi padre debe estar esperándome.

Blaine: De acuerdo, te esperare afuera – Dijo abrazándolo

Blaine: Por cierto... lindos boxers – Dijo haciendo que Kurt se diera cuenta que estaba casi desnudo

Blaine salió de la habitación, mientras Kurt sacaba la ropa que Carole había traído en una mochila para el, no era lo que el hubiera escogido pero era una buena combinación. Cuando termino de vestirse, guardo las cosas y antes de salir hecho un ultimo vistazo por la habitación para ver que no dejara nada, camino por el pasillo y alzando a ver a Burt y a Carole, firmando algunos papeles en el mostrador, a Finn y a Blaine, sentados en las incomodas sillas de hospital, al parecer mantenían una entretenida conversación.

Kurt: ¡Te tengo en la mira Hudson! Este chico guapo tiene novio – Dijo sentándose al lado de su novio

Finn: ¡Tranquilo bro! solo hablábamos de football ¿No es cierto cuñado?

Blaine: Si, el unico problema es que tu hermano le va a el peor equipo!

Finn: Eso no es cierto

Kurt: Deje de entender esta conversación desde que alguien saco la palabra "football"

Burt: ¡Hey chicos! ¿Porque no pasamos por unas pizzas y las llevamos a casa?

Kurt: Papá, sabes que no esta bien que comas tanta grasa.

Burt: Hay vamos! una vez al año no hace daño...

Kurt: De acuerdo, pero solo por hoy.

Compraron las pizzas antes de irse a casa, la cena transcurrió bastante tranquila, unos minutos después de que habían llegado a casa, Rachel se les unió. Después de cenar, Rachel le propuso a Finn ir a ver una película al cine, Finn no estaba seguro de aceptar o no, ya que se supondría que debería permanecer en casa para ver que su hermano estuviera bien, pero al final termino por aceptar. Rachel invito a los demás, ya que no sabia que Kurt tenia que permanecer en reposo. Burt y Carole querían ir ya que había pasado un buen rato desde que no salían al cine juntos.

Kurt: Ustedes no se preocupen, yo me quedare con Blaine

Burt: Creo que lo mejor es que nos quedemos, ¿Que pasa si sucede algo?

Blaine: No se preocupe Señor Hummel, yo no me separare ni un segundo de el – Dijo besando su mejilla

Kurt: ¿Lo ves? Estaré bien

Carole: Deberíamos ir, cariño.

Burt al igual que Finn termino por aceptar, los cuatro subieron al coche de Finn y emprendieron su camino al cine, mientras que Kurt y Blaine se encontraban en la sala.

Kurt: ¿Quieres hacer algo en especial? Podemos leer un poco, o ver una pelic–Intento decir pero fue interrumpido por Blaine

Blaine: Quiero besarte – Dijo girando hacia el

Kurt: Blaine, es la tercera o cuarta vez que te digo que aun no me cica–pero dejo de hablar al sentir los labios de Blaine en su cuello

Blaine: Nunca dije nada sobre tus labios – Dijo haciendo sentir un escalofrío a Kurt al sentir el aliento cálido de Blaine.

Kurt permaneció callado, dejando a Blaine que hiciera lo que quisiera en su cuello, sabiendo que le dejaría marcas, Blaine pasaba la lengua por donde succionaba, cambiaba de lado de vez en cuando, Kurt dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás para poder darle mas espacio a Blaine para que pudiera seguir con su trabajo, Blaine aprovecho el acto para poder inclinarse y hacer que Kurt se recostara sobre el sillón, Kurt para no caer tan bruscamente se sujeto del cuello de Blaine, pero esto fue inesperado para el moreno, así que cayó sobre Kurt en el sofá, ambos se vieron a los ojos antes de soltar una carcajada. Nadie dijo nada, Blaine escondió su cara en el cuello de Kurt, justo donde hace unos momentos su boca recorría, aspiro su olor, tratando de guardarlo en algún archivo de su ser, sus manos se colocaron en los costados de Kurt, abrazándolo, mientras Kurt acariciaba los rizos de Blaine que se encontraban con casi nada de gel, después de unos minutos Blaine comenzó a soltar pequeños ronquidos, poniendo al tanto a Kurt de que se había quedado dormido, este solo se coloco en una posición mas cómoda para imitar al moreno.

* * *

Cooper llevaba mas de media hora llamando al celular de Blaine, pero este lo mandaba directo al buzón, intento con el celular de Kurt, ya que el moreno le había dicho que iría a comer a casa de Kurt después de que lo dieran de alta, pero también fue llevado al buzón, no tenia el teléfono de la casa del castaño, así que pensó que tal vez Blaine lo tendría anotado en algún lugar, así que subió a la habitación de su hermano, buscando por algunas libretas, lamentablemente no encontró lo que buscaba solo se encontraba el celular de Burt, tenia entendido que era el padre de Kurt, así que probablemente se encontraba con ellos. Marco el numero en su celular esperando que alguien contestara.

***INICIO DE LA LLAMADA TELEFONICA***

**Burt: ¿Bueno?**

**Cooper: H-hola soy... Cooper, el hermano de Blaine.**

**Burt: Oh, hola! ¿A que debo tu llamada?  
**

**Cooper: Estoy buscando a mi hermano, ¿****Podría hablar con el?**

**Burt: No estoy con el, ¿Porque no intentas con su celular?**

**Cooper: Lo hize, intente con el celular de Blaine y Kurt, pero ninguno contesta, creí que estarían con usted.**

**Burt: ¿Que? ¿No contestan? – pregunto algo preocupado, esperando que nada malo hubiera sucedido**

**Cooper: Manda al buzón**

**Burt: Yo ire ahora mismo a casa.**

**Cooper: Oh... okay.**

**Burt: Hasta luego, muchacho.**

**Cooper: Adios**

***FIN DE LLAMADA TELEFONICA***

Burt estaba muy preocupado, desde el principio supo que no había sido buena idea irse y dejar a los dos muchachos solos, quizás algo malo había sucedido.

Finn, Carole, Burt y Rachel se encontraban en un restaurante que estaba en la misma plaza donde se encontraba el cine, pues a Finn le había dado hambre antes de entrar al cine.

Burt: Era el hermano de Blaine, dice que ni Kurt ni Blaine contestan el teléfono, tengo que ir a casa a asegurarme que todo este en orden.

Carole: Yo ire contigo, cariño.

Finn: ¡Pero ya hemos comprado los boletos!

Carole: Lo sabemos cariño, pero se trata de tu hermano, tenemos que ver que este bien

Finn: De acuerdo, Rachel y yo, llegaremos mas tarde.

Burt: Esta perfecto, asegúrense que vuelvan a casa en cuanto termine la película.

Rachel: Por supuesto, señor.

Después de despedirse, Carole y Burt caminaron hacia el estacionamiento y emprendieron su camino de vuelta a casa, al llegar, el coche de Blaine y el de Kurt, se encontraban estacionados justo donde los habían dejado antes de irse, abrieron la puerta principal y se encontraron con el enorme silencio que inundaba la casa, excepto por algunos ruidos que venían de la sala, conforme se acercaban se dieron cuenta que esos sonidos eran ronquidos, al entrar a la sala se encontraron con Blaine sobre Kurt con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de este y una de las manos de el castaño en el pelo de Blaine. Carole solo exclamo un "Aww" mientras que Burt fruncía el ceño.

Carole: ¡Hay vamos! Dime que no son tiernos...

Burt: No lo son, ese chico esta aplastando a mi pequeño.

Carole: Yo no creo que Kurt este sufriendo – Dijo señalando la mano de Kurt en el trasero de Blaine.

Burt solo camino a ellos, y los separo, despertando a ambos, pero Blaine, en lugar de separarse de Kurt se aferro mas a el sin abrir los ojos. Burt soltó un bufido que hizo que Kurt se despertara por completo, al ver la cara de su padre de ¿celos? Alejo su mano del trasero de blaine e intento separar a Blaine de el.

Kurt: Blaine despierta... – Dijo susurrando en su oído

Blaine: Ño, eres calientito

Kurt: Vamos bebe – Dijo acariciando el pelo de Blaine

Blaine: Agh... De acuerdo – Dijo retirándose de encima de Kurt, encontrándose con Burt viéndolo fijamente – Ho-hola, señor, digo Burt – Tartamudeo.

Burt: Hola, ahora entiendo porque no contestaban el teléfono.

Kurt: Yo... lo siento papá, no se en que momento nos dormimos.

Burt: Hmm... por cierto, tu hermano te esta buscando.

Blaine: ¿Mi- Mi hermano?

Burt: Si, ¿Cooper es tu hermano, cierto?

Blaine: Si, si, solo que no se como obtuvo su celular

Burt: Yo menos, solo dijo que llevaba 30 minutos tratando de comunicarse contigo

Blaine buscó su celular en su chamarra y marco el celular de su hermano.

***INICIO DE LLAMADA***

**Cooper: Hasta que te dignas a hablar conmigo.**

**Blaine: Lo siento, estaba dormido.**

**Cooper: También le hable a Kurt.**

**Blaine: El también estaba dormido**

**Cooper: ¿Solo durmieron? **

**Blaine: No es momento de bromas, mejor dime... ¿Para que tanta insistencia en llamarme?**

**Cooper: Solo queria avisarte que Samantha llego hace unas horas, ****vino de visita 3 días.**

**Blaine: ¡¿Samantha?! ¡Oh por dios! ¿Enserio?**

**Cooper: Sabría que te pondrías feliz.**

**Blaine: ¡Por supuesto! Estaré en casa en un rato.**

**Cooper: Esta bien, nos vemos hermanito!**

**Blaine: Adios Coop.**

***FIN DE LA LLAMADA***

Kurt: Empiezo a ponerme celoso de que no soy la causa de esa sonrisa – Dijo detrás de Blaine

Blaine: No deberías, es mi prima, ella vive en parís con su novia y vino de visita hasta el domingo.

Kurt: Debes de extrañarla...

Blaine: Si, demasiado

Kurt: ¿Entonces que haces aqui? Deberías estar con ella

Blaine: ¿Que acaso no puedo pasar tiempo con mi novio? – Dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Kurt para acercarlo

Antes de que algo mas sucediera, Burt se aclaro la garganta para hacer notoria su presencia.

Burt: Kurt, es hora de que te tomes el medicamento.

Kurt: Pero estoy con Blaine...

Blaine: No olvides que es con horario.

Kurt: De acuerdo – Acepto no muy contento con la idea

Blaine espero a que Kurt se tomara el medicamento antes de irse a casa.

* * *

**Tratare de actualizar lo antes posible, acabo de entrar a la escuela y no tengo mucho tiempo, pero haré lo posible!**

**Los quiero XOXO**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Lo lamento, se que me he disculpado millones de veces, pero entre las tareas y todo eso, mi tiempo se esfuma, tal vez no pueda actualizar tan seguido como antes, pero mínimo 2 veces por semana si...**

**Sin mas, los dejo con el siguiente capitulo.**

* * *

_#Capitulo 13_

Blaine espero a que Kurt tomara el medicamento para irse, estaba sumamente contento de que su prima estuviera de visita, habían pasado varios años desde la ultima vez que se vieron ya que la familia Anderson no estaba completamente de acuerdo con que algunos integrantes de la familia fueran homosexuales, así que al saber que Samantha se sentía atraída por mujeres, sus padres la rechazaron, ella se mudo al departamento donde su novia vivía, después de ahorrar un poco, decidieron irse a vivir a Paris. Ella y Blaine eran muy unidos de pequeños, así que a Blaine le pego duro que Samantha se fuera a vivir al extranjero.

Después de estacionar su auto, entro a la casa y camino hacia a la sala donde se encontraban Samantha, Hayley y Cooper.

Blaine: Sigues igualita – Dijo observándola de pies a cabeza, aun tenia el pelo largo, lacio y castaño, y aquellos enormes ojos verdes con el mismo brillo.

Samantha: ¡Oh por dios Blaine! Estas... diferente, ¿Desde cuando te pones esa mierda en el pelo? ¿Porque diablos te vistes como abuelo?

Blaine: Gracias, yo también te extrañe...

Samantha: ¡Sabes que te extrañe enano!

Blaine: ¡Hey! Ya estoy mas alto – Dijo poniéndose derecho

Cooper: Lamento desilusionarte pero sigues siendo nuestro enano

Hayley: Ya dejen de molestarlo, mejor cuéntanos que hay de nuevo – Dijo indicándole que se sentara

Blaine: Pues... Estoy en mi ultimo año de preparatoria, mi papá ya acepta mi sexualidad...

Samantha: ¡Wow! esa es muy buena noticia, enano!

Blaine: Lo es...

Cooper: También tiene novio...

Samantha: ¿Enserio? ¡Tengo que conocer al afortunado!

Blaine: Sinceramente, creo que el afortunado soy yo...

Blaine: En fin! dejemos de hablar de mi, ¿Que hay de nuevo? ¿Que las trae para acá?

Hayley: Pues nosotras venimos a verlos a ustedes y a visitar a mis padres.

Blaine: ¿Cuanto tiempo estarán?

Samantha: Una semana, Hay tiene examen final, así que no podemos estar mas tiempo.

Siguieron platicando de todo y nada, el padre de Blaine llego y se puso contento al encontrarse con su sobrina ahí, Blaine y Cooper las llevaron a donde se estarían quedando y se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Kurt estaba preocupado por Blaine, no lo veía desde hace dos días y ni siquiera le había mandado un mensaje, así que ese día en la noche marco a su casa y le contesto una chica.

***INICIO DE LLAMADA TELEFONICA***

**Kurt: ¿Hola?**

**Samantha: ¿Quien habla?**

**Kurt: Amm... Kurt, ¿Se encuentra Blaine?**

**Samantha: Oh! Hola Kurt, soy Samantha prima de tu novio.**

**Kurt: Mucho gusto.**

**Samantha: ¿Entonces quieres hablar con Blaine?**

**Kurt: Si, ¿Esta ocupado?**

**Samantha: No, esta jugando videojuegos con Hayley**

**Kurt: ¿Hayley?**

**Samantha: Mi novia.**

**Kurt: Oh okay.**

**Samantha: Ahora te lo comunico**

**(Samantha le entrega el telefono a Blaine)**

**Blaine: ¿Hola?**

**Kurt: Hola Blaine, ¿Como estas?**

**Blaine: Bien, ¿Y tu?**

**Kurt: Pues algo aburrido, y preocupado ya que no me has llamado...**

**Blaine: Lo siento, es que mi prima esta aquí y...****  
**

**Kurt: Entiendo, solo... estaba algo preocupado**

**Blaine: ¿Que te parece si te invito a ti y a tu familia a comer el ****sábado para que la conozcas?**

**Kurt: Yo convenceré a mi padre...**

**Blaine: De acuerdo**

**Kurt: Te quiero.**

**Blaine: Yo a ti mas.**

**Kurt: Bye**

**Blaine: Adios.**

***FIN DE LLAMADA TELEFONICA***

Algunos días habían pasado y Kurt había encontrado formas de distraerse ya que estaría 2 semanas sin asistir al instituto y se la pasaría encerrado en su casa.

Su rutina no era la gran cosa, despertaba después de que todos se había ido, ya que normalmente era el primero en despertar, aprovechó la situación para dormir más tiempo, desayunaba cereal o lo que encontrara en el refrigerador, jugaba videojuegos toda la mañana, antes de que todos llegaran preparaba la cena, y después platicaba con su padre sobre el trabajo o cosas así.

Los Hudson-Hummel se encontraban a media cena, escuchando a Finn explicar como es que "Kirby" podía matar a "Zelda" en "Super Smash Bros"

Después de que Finn dejara de hablar, Kurt le pregunto por segunda vez a su padre, sobre lo del sábado.

Kurt: ¿Y bien? ¿Si iremos a casa de Blaine el sabado?

Burt: No estoy seguro, tengo que entregar un auto ese día.

Kurt: Bien, me avisas si lo puedes cambiar al otro día – Dijo sonando esperanzado

Todos terminaron de cenar y subieron a sus cuartos, excepto Carole y Burt que terminaban de lavar los trastes.

Carole: ¿Porque no quieres ir el sábado?

Burt: Ya les dije, si quiero ir, es solo que tengo trabajo.

Carole: ¿Estas seguro?

Burt: Estoy seguro, tengo que entregarle su auto a el Sr. Truscott.

Carole: Crei que se lo habías entregado la semana pasada.

Burt: S-se le descompuso d-de nuevo – Tartamudeo

Carole: ¡Hay cariño! No sabes mentir... pero hablando enserio, ¿Porque no quieres ir?

Burt: Es solo... crei que ellos no iban enserio, y si vamos y conocemos a sus padres, esto se volverá mas formal.

Carole: ¿Entonces no quieres que nuestro Kurt tenga un novio? ¿Alguien que lo quiera?

Burt: No es eso, simplemente creo que es demasiado joven para un novio.

Carole solto una sonora carcajada.

Carole: ¡Eres tan celoso! Cariño, Kurt ya es prácticamente un adulto, te recuerdo que en 2 meses cumple 18.

Burt: Si, pero...

Carole: Piénsalo, por la forma en que Kurt insiste en ello, significa que es realmente importante para el.

Carole salió de la cocina dejando a un muy pensativo Burt. El sabia que todo lo que Carole le había dicho era 100% cierto, el simplemente no quería ver eso, no quería ver que su pequeño ya no era un bebe, no quería ver que tenia un novio, no quería ver que en tan solo unos meses el se iría a Nueva York dejándolo solo, el no quería pensar en le futuro, el sabia perfectamente que Kurt enserio quería ir el sábado, pero el intentaba retrasar algo que tarde o temprano llegaría, pero ¿Acaso tenia caso? La respuesta era simple: No. No tenia ningún sentido intentar retrasar el tiempo así que decidió subir a la habitación de Kurt.

Kurt estaba sentado en su cama, con la computadora en su regazo, viendo unas fotos que la acababa de mandar Blaine cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Kurt: Pasa.

Burt: H-hola hijo – Dijo nervioso

Kurt: ¿Necesitas algo?

Burt: Eres directo.

Kurt: No quise ser grosero, solo... estaba viendo unas fotos que me envío Blaine.

Burt: Quiero hablarte sobre el sábado...

Kurt: ¡Oh si! claro.

Burt: Primero quiero preguntarte... ¿Realmente amas a este chico?

Kurt: ¡Que pregunta!

Burt: Solo respóndeme.

Kurt: Bueno yo... siento que la palabra _"amar" _es algo... fuerte, pero estoy seguro de que lo quiero mucho.

Burt: Bien, yendo al grano, me puse de acuerdo con el Sr. Troscott para posponerlo, así que si podremos ir el sábado.

Kurt: ¡Genial! Gracias papá.

Burt: No hijo, ademas, yo tengo que asegurarme de donde viene este muchacho.

* * *

Los dias habían pasado y Kurt repetía su rutina una y otra vez, pero esta ocasión seria diferente, había llegado el sábado y los Hudson-Hummel estaban camino a la casa de los Anderson, Burt conducía y a su lado se encontraba Carole, quien disfrutaba de la música que se reproducía de la lista de Kurt. Al llegar ni Burt, ni Carole, ni Finn esperaban que Blaine viviera en un barrio tan prestigioso de Westerville. La familia bajo y tocaron el timbre, Blaine les abrió, esta totalmente diferente a lo que estaban acostumbrados, su pelo no tenia nada de gel, tenia un poco crecida la barba y su ropa era diferente, ya no era de "abuelo" como su prima decía, ahora llevaba unos jeans demasiado holgados para su propio gusto y le quedaban grandes, vestía una playera sport "Abercrombie" y unos "converse". Antes de que alguien dijera algo el se adelanto.

Blaine: Lo se, totalmente diferente, este no soy yo, pero mi prima insiste que deje de ponerme gel y de vestirme como "abuelo"

Kurt: A mi me gustas de "abuelo" – Dijo acercándose a el y besándolo

Blaine: Veo que ya cicatrizo – Dijo poniendo las manos en la cintura del castaño

Kurt: Así es... – Dijo besándolo de nuevo, pero esta vez un poco más intenso.

Ellos hubieran seguido, si no fuera porque Burt aclaró su garganta para hacer notoria su presencia.

Blaine: L-lo siento, pasen porfavor.

Si la casa por fuera era lujosa, por dentro lo era mas, al entrar por la puerta principal, pasabas por el jardín delantero y un pequeño estacionamiento para 2 coches, caminaron y entraron a la sala, donde se encontraban Cooper, Samantha, Hayley y su padre.

Los primeros en entrar fueron Kurt y Blaine, después y Finn y Carole y al final Burt, quien al mirar al padre de Blaine quedo en shock.

Walter: ¿Hummel?

Burt: ¿Anderson?

Walter: Estas... calvo.

Burt: Y tu tienes demasiadas arrugas.

Blaine y Kurt se veían para obtener una respuesta pero ninguno de los dos la tenían.

Blaine: ¿Que sucede aqui?

Walter: Burt y yo, éramos amigos en la escuela secundaria, antes de que tu abuelo nos llevara a Inglaterra.

Kurt: ¿Us-ustedes se conocen?

Burt: ¡Por supuesto que lo conozco! Ambos éramos los rompe corazones en la escuela.

Walter: ¡Vaya tiempos!

Todos salieron al jardín trasero, donde Burt y Walter prendieron el asador para la carne, los demás ayudaban a Carole a preparar la ensalada y otras cosas, mientras Kurt y Blaine se alejaban de ellos.

Kurt: Esto es extraño...

Blaine: ¡Esto es super extraño!

Kurt: Tu papa y mi papa ¿amigos?

Blaine: El mundo es tan pequeño...

Kurt: Si, así es!

Blaine: ¿Y que has hecho estos días?

Kurt: Mmm... Dormir, jugar videojuegos, comer y ¿ya dije dormir?

Blaine: ¡Wow! Tus dias si que son interesantes – Dijo con sarcasmo

Kurt: ¿Pues que puedo hacer?

Blaine: Tienes razón.

El dia paso de los mas rápido, habían llegado en medio día y ahora ya comenzaba a anochecer, las familias habían pasado un muy buen rato, mientras que Kurt y Blaine se la pasaron la mayor tiempo alejados de ellos, platicando o besandose o simplemente estando juntos.

Burt: Comienza a anochecer y nosotros tenemos que manejar en carretera.

Walter: Deberíamos repetirlo, Hummel.

Burt: ¡Por supuesto!

Blaine y Kurt se despidieron con un largo beso antes de que Kurt subiera al auto y regresaran a casa.

* * *

**Bueno chicos, este capi esta chiquito, pero los siguientes están un poco mas largos! **

**Perdón por no actualizar :( Realmente lo siento...**

**Los quiero...**

**XOXO**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Holaaa! este capitulo esta dedicado a: MisteriousKlainer (alias: uniklainer xD) **

**MisteriousKlainer: Amo ese fic, pero ya esta siendo traducido por _"Carolice"_ ****(No dejen de hecharle un ****vistazo a su perfil)**

**En fin! se que ultimamente no he contestado sus reviews pero es por el tiempo, pero quiero aclarar que leo todos los que dejan! algunos hacen que me muera de la risa "Blaine parece un santo, pero al parecer los santos no existen -MaryAnderson" xD Muchaas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y tienen la historia en sus favoritos y así, y también a todos esos "ghostreaders" los quiero a todos! :***

* * *

_#Capitulo 14_

Los días habían pasado y la semana que Kurt debía estar en reposo había pasado. El acoso había bajado, después de que vieron que el hecho de que Kurt fuera gay no significara que si se metían con el se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, aquellos chicos que lo molestaban prefirieron mantener su distancia.

Era viernes por la noche y Kurt se encontraba en casa de Mercedes junto con Santana y Rachel, estaban en una de sus reuniones para ver musicales.

Kurt: Creo que debo irme, es algo tarde. – Dijo mirando el reloj en su muñeca.

Mercedes: ¿No quieres quedarte? Las chicas se van a quedar y antes no te invitábamos porque se suponía que eras "heterosexual" digo, no nos vas a violar ¿cierto?

Kurt: No, no las voy a violar. – Dijo riendo

Mercedes: Bien, avísale a tu padre, nosotras iremos a preparar unas palomitas.

Kurt: De acuerdo.

Al dia siguiente después de volver a casa y darse una ducha, kurt le mando un mensaje a Blaine.

_¡Hey! ¿Vas a hacer algo hoy? Necesito comprar unos discos, podemos ir juntos - Kurt_

_Me encantaria, pero iremos a comer con Hay y Samantha, pero puedo pasar a tu casa en la noche ¿Esta bien? – Blaine_

_De acuerdo, nos vemos –Kurt_

Kurt se vistio y condujo hasta la plaza donde estaba la tienda de discos que tenia mas variedad, estaciono su coche y camino hacia la entrada de la tienda cuando choco con alguien.

X: ¿Podrias fijarte por donde caminas? – Grito el chico llamando la atención de la gente alrededor.

Kurt: Lo siento – Dijo bajando la cabeza.

X: No, yo lo siento, no quise ser grosero, es solo... el es un estúpido, yo no lo puse a elegir ¿sabes? se que su madre me odia y le mete ideas en la cabeza pero – El chico le comenzó a narrar su historia, Kurt no sabia exactamente que hacer, no es muy común que un extraño te grite y después te cuente sus problemas. Después de que le chico termino, Kurt hablo.

Kurt: Haber si entendi, tu novio piensa que lo pusiste a elegir entre tu y la universidad, su madre te odia y trata de que ustedes terminen.

X: ¡Exacto! Por cierto... soy Chandler, Chandler Kiehl – Dijo estirando su mano.

Kurt: Kurt Hummel – Dijo estrechando la mano del chico.

Chandler: Siento, haberte hecho escuchar toda mi historia.

Kurt: Tranquilo, siempre me han dicho que soy bueno psicólogo.

Chandler: ¿Enserio?

Kurt: No... – Dijo riendo

Chandler: Bueno, supongo que venias a comprar algo.

Kurt: Si, se acerca el cumpleaños de mi padre y quisiera regalarle los discos de "Mellencamp" que le faltan.

Chandler: ¡Quizás pueda ayudarte!

Kurt: De acuerdo.

Chandler y Kurt encontraron los discos y salieron de la tienda directo al estacionamiento.

Kurt: Ese es mi coche – Dijo señalando el coche negro

Chandler: Bien el mio esta al otro extremo, así que adiós – Dijo dando un pequeño y rápido abrazo a Kurt – Casi lo olvido... ¿Me das tu numero? Tal vez Sammuel vuelva a hacer algo así y vaya a necesitar a mi no-psicologo.

Kurt: Por supuesto

Después de eso, Kurt camino hacia su auto, intento encenderlo, pero algo impedía que encendiera, bajo de el y abrió el cofre, el sabia mucho de coches gracias a su padre, así que probablemente podría hechárlo a andar, se aseguro de que todo estuviera en orden pero aun no arrancaba, volvió a abrir el cofre cuando el coche de Chandler paso a su lado.

Chandler: ¿Sucede algo?

Kurt: Si, esta cosa no quiere moverse.

Chandler: ¿Ya checaste la bateria?

Kurt: Ya, pero estoy seguro que es algo del motor.

Chandler: ¿Y que vas a hacer?

Kurt: Supongo que tomar un taxi.

Chandler: En ese caso, puedo llevarte a tu casa, claro, si quieres.

Kurt: De acuerdo.

Kurt subió al auto de Chandler, y lo guió hacia su casa.

Kurt: Listo, es ahí – Dijo señalando su casa.

Chandler estacionó su choche, afuera de la casa de Kurt.

Kurt: Gracias por traerme – Dijo abriendo la puerta y bajando del coche.

Chandler: No hay de que – Dijo imitando a Kurt

Kurt: Bueno, vuelvo a repetir lo mismo de hace un rato, deberías de hablar con Sammuel y explicarle que no quieres hacerlo elegir entre la universidad y tu.

Chandler iba a responderle a Kurt pero su celular comenzó a sonar.

Chandler: Hablando del rey de Roma... – Dijo picando el botón de contestar.

Mientras Chandler hablaba con su novio, Kurt estaba parado esperando a que terminara, porque ¿No iba a entrar a su casa y dejar a Chandler ahí solo, después de que lo había traído, cierto? Espero a que terminara y antes de poder decir algo, Chandler se lanzo a el abrazándolo.

Kurt: Supongo, que todo esta resuelto entre ustedes – Dijo dando algunas palmadas en la espalda de Chandler

Cuando Chandler iba a contestar lo que Kurt había dicho, una voz lo interrumpió.

Blaine: ¿Quien eres tu? ¿Y que diablos haces abrazando a MI NOVIO?

Chandler: ¿Novio? ¿Eres gay? – Preguntó a Kurt, separándose de el.

Kurt: Si, el es Blaine, mi novio.

Blaine: Si, yo soy SU NOVIO – Dijo acercándose a Kurt y besándolo para demostrarle a Chandler, que Kurt le pertenecía.

Chandler: Pues hacen una linda pareja... Bueno Kurt, fue un gusto, ahora debo irme porque quede de verme con Sammy.

Kurt: De acuerdo, nos vemos!

Chandler subió a su coche y arrancó.

Blaine: ¿Quien es ese?

Kurt: El es Chandler, lo conocí hoy en la tienda de discos.

Blaine: ¿Lo conoces de unas horas y te abraza?

Kurt: Fue en agradecimiento, el tenía algunos problemas con su novio y le di unos consejos, ademas tu mismo lo viste, el no pensaba que yo fuera gay.

Blaine: Mmm... Pues que se ande con cuidado, porque no dejare que me robe a mi novio.

Kurt: Tranquilo... yo solo te quiero a ti – Dijo acercándose a el.

Blaine: ¿A si? – Dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura del castaño.

Kurt: Mhmm... – Soltó antes de besarlo.

Kurt invitó a pasar a Blaine, la tarde transcurrió tranquila, jugaron videojuegos, cenaron y subieron a la habitación de Kurt.

Kurt: ¿Quieres escoger la película?

Blaine: Hazlo tu, confío en tu buen gusto. – Dijo antes de tumbarse en la cama del casataño.

El castaño puso la película y se recostó junto a Blaine poniendo la cabeza en el pecho de su novio. Como era de esperarse no llegaron a media película, ninguno de los dos sabia como es que de un momento a otro Kurt se encontraba encima de Blaine devorando su boca. El moreno pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Kurt bajo la camisa. Blaine giró para que esta vez Kurt estuviera debajo de el, puso sus manos en la cintura del castaño mientras dejaba de besar los labios de Kurt para dirigirse a su cuello, succionaba la piel y después pasaba la lengua en el mismo lugar, sabiendo que eso excitaría al castaño y así fue, Blaine podía sentir como el miembro de Kurt cada vez se hacia mas duro, lo cual causo que sucediera lo mismo con el suyo.

Kurt, al sentir la reacción de sus cuerpos, sabia que si no lo paraba ahora, después no podría.

Kurt: D-deberiamos parar. – Dijo intentando tranquilizar su respiración.

Blaine: ¿Que? ¿Porque? ¿No te gusto? – Pregunto confundido.

Kurt: ¡Claro que me gusto! Es solo que esto... se nos estaba saliendo de las manos.

Blaine: De acuerdo... Yo haré lo que tu me digas. – Dijo dando un pequeño beso en los labios de Kurt.

Terminaron de ver lo que restaba de la película antes de que Blaine regresara a casa.

* * *

Santana y Kurt caminaban por el pasillo que conectaba con clase de Física.

Santana: Te desapareciste todo el fin de semana después de que te fuiste de casa de Mercedes.

Kurt: Si, fui a comprar un regalo para papá y conocí a un chico – Pero antes de que terminara su frase, Santana lo interrumpió.

Santana: Hummel! no sabia que engañabas al _Hobbit – _Dijo parando en seco.

Kurt: No lo engaño! Si tan solo me dejaras continuar...

Santana: De acuerdo, prosigue.

Kurt: Bien, conocí a este muchacho que me grito y después me contó los problemas que tenia con su novio, mi coche se descompuso, me llevo a casa, hablo con su novio y siguió mi consejo, y al ver que le resulto, estaba feliz y me dio un abrazo justo cuando Blaine iba bajado se su coche, interrogo a Chandler, después vencí a Blaine unas 12 veces en _"Mario Kart" _Cenamos con Papá y Carole y después subimos a mi cuarto a "Ver" una película – Dijo haciendo comillas en el aire.

Santana: Así que tu y Anderson... – Dijo dando un leve codazo a Kurt.

Kurt: No es lo que piensas. – Dijo sonrojándose

Santana: ¡Ay vamos! Sabes que puedes confiar en mi!

Kurt: Ya te dije, no hicimos nada!

Santana: ¿Entonces que hicieron en lugar de ver la película?

Kurt: Solo nos besamos – Dijo desviando la mirada

Santana: Entiendo... Entonces ustedes no han tenido sexo?

Kurt: N-no.

Santana: Wow! No entiendo como soportan pero bueno...

* * *

**Muy corto... Lo se...**

**Gracias por sus ****reviews! :3**

_**MisteriousKlainer: ¡Oh por dios! Conoces a Hayley Westenra? Crei que era la única que la conocía! **_

_**Hasta pronto! **_

_**LG**_


	15. Capitulo 15

**HOLA! VENGO A DEJARLES EL CAPITULO 15.**

* * *

_#Capitulo 15_

Dos meses habían pasado, aquellas_ "Sesiones de besuqueo" _no eran tan inocentes como antes, cada vez eran mas y mas atrevidas, pero siempre había algo que los detenía, aveces era Burt tocando la puerta, o el celular de cualquiera de los dos, algunas veces eran ellos mismos al darse cuenta el nivel en el que se encontraban. Kurt se sentía nervioso cada vez que estaban apunto de llegar a _"algo más". _El había tenido sexo antes con Quinn, pero no recordaba más de la mitad ya que aquella vez se encontraba realmente borracho.

Ellos no hablaban mucho de eso, pero cada vez que sucedía algo entre ellos recordaba aquella conversación que había tenido con Cooper, cuando Blaine se encontraba en el baño.

*** ANALEPSIS ***

Cooper: Así que... ¿Que tienen planeado para hoy?

Kurt: No lo se, tal vez ver una película ¿No es así Blaine?

Blaine: Si, así es.

Cooper: Quizás pueda unírmeles.

Blaine: ¡NO! Digo... No creo que haya suficiente espacio en mi cuarto para ti.

Cooper: Entonces podemos verla en la sala de televisión.

Blaine: Quizás en otra ocasión...

Cooper: De acuerdo.

Blaine: Ire al baño rapido, puedes ir subiendo si quieres. – Le dijo a Kurt

Kurt: Te esperare aqui.

Blaine: Esta bien – Dijo dejando la habitación.

Un gran silencio se formó después de que Blaine se dirigió al baño.

Cooper: Blaine realmente piensa que soy tonto. No se da cuenta que mientras el va, yo ya fui y regrese.

Kurt: ¿A que te refieres?

Cooper: A que _"Ver una película" _es solo un pretexto para besuquearse. – Dijo haciendo que Kurt se ruborizara

Kurt: No... no... no es así.

Cooper: ¡Oh vamos! Te recuerdo que el cuarto de invitados, ahora mi habitación, esta al lado de la de Blaine, y se escucha todo, y por todo me refiero a TODO.

Kurt se quedo en silencio, sintiendo como toda la sangre en concentraba en sus mejillas.

Cooper: Yo no digo que sea algo malo, solo... tómenlo con calma, y si van a tener sexo, intenta que sea especial... mi blainie es virgen, aún.

*** FIN DE LA ANALEPSIS ***

A Kurt le hubiera gustado que tuvieran su primera vez juntos, pero por mas que quisiera, no seria así.  
Kurt estaba en su casa, esperando a que Blaine llegara, estaba nervioso, sabía perfectamente que pronto los besos los llevarían a otra cosa, y sabia que cuando llegara ese momento no se podría detener.

Estaba en la cocina, sacando una lata de _"Coca-Cola Light" _del refrigerador, cuando el timbre sonó, abrió la puerta dejando ver a un sonriente Blaine que se despedía de Cooper antes de que este arrancara el coche.

Blaine: Te ves bien hoy... – Dijo dando un dando un paso adelante

Kurt: Tu no te quedas atrás. – Dijo señalando el pelo de Blaine que se encontraba con una pequeña cantidad de gel.

Blaine: Oh gracias, solo quería verme un poco diferente.

Kurt: Me gusta, es mas... tu.

Blaine le dedico una sonrisa antes de abrazarlo.

Kurt: ¿Cual es la causa del abrazo tan repentino? – Preguntó una vez que se habían separado.

Blaine: T-te heche de menos.

Kurt: Nos vimos hace 4 días.

Blaine: Creo que me estoy haciendo dependiente a ti – Dijo acariciando la mejilla de Kurt.

Kurt: ¿Quieres pasar?

Blaine: S-si claro, ¡Diablos! casi lo olvido... Estas son para ti. – Dijo estirando el ramo de flores rojas y amarillas con ambas manos.

Kurt: Son hermosas... gracias.

Blaine: No tan hermosas como tu. – Dijo haciendo que Kurt se sonrojara.

Kurt: ¿Te encanta hacer que mis mejillas estén rojas, cierto?

Blaine: Es mi cosa favorita. – Contestó antes de besar sus labios.

Subieron a la habitación de Kurt y colocaron una película al azar. Ambos estaban recostados en la cama del castaño, Blaine tenia la cabeza recargada en la cabecera mientras que Kurt tenía la cabeza en el pecho del moreno, mientras sus manos rodeaban la cintura de su novio.

La escena donde el chico besa a la chica llegó, Kurt volteo a ver a Blaine quien también veía a Kurt. Sin decir nada Blaine se puso arriba de Kurt, besando sus labios desesperadamente.

Blaine: ¡Dios! Estuve esperando esto desde el minuto catorce. – Mencionó antes de volver a la boca de su novio.

La boca de Kurt fue remplazada por el lado derecho de su cuello, las manos de Blaine se movían a los costados del castaño.  
Kurt tratando de comportarse normal, no podía evitar sentir nervios, podía sentir como Blaine se ponía duro arriba de el. Quería parar pero no podía y no quería.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando lo que Blaine le hacia, podía sentir como las manos de su novio intentaban desfajar su camisa. Sus manos se encontraban recorriendo la espalda de Blaine, bajando cada vez más hasta encontrar el trasero del moreno.

Estaban tan ocupados que no se dieron cuenta cuando Finn y Burt llegaron a casa.

Las manos de Blaine se introdujeron en la camisa de Kurt, acariciando la piel pálida del castaño, haciendo que este gimiera.

Burt y Finn se encontraban abajo platicando hasta que escucharon ruidos que provenían de arriba.

Finn: ¿Que fue eso?

Burt: Yo no escuche nada.

Finn: ¡Eso! esta de nuevo ahí.

Burt preocupado de que alguien hubiera entrado a su casa, subió las escaleras al lado de Finn.

Los sonidos provenían de la habitación de Kurt, se acercaron sigilosamente antes de abrir la puerta y quedar en shock, ninguno de los dos esperaban ver eso.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse ambos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, al darse cuenta de que eran Finn y Burt se separaron.

Burt: L-l-lo lamento... N-no quisimos abrir así, solo-solo escuchamos ruidos y-y no había n-ningun carro afuera, l-lo sentimos – tartamudeó cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

Ambos se quedaron en slencio antes de que Kurt hablara.

Kurt: ¡Mierda! esto no esta pasando – Dijo sentándose de golpe

Blaine: Perdón, fue mi culpa – Dijo imitando a Kurt

Kurt: No... no es tu culpa...

El silencio inundó la habitación.

Kurt: Creo que hablare con el.

Blaine: Eso estaria bien, te esperare aquí.

Kurt bajo las escaleras y caminó hasta el estudio de su padre, tocó la puerta hasta que escucho a su padre decir un _"Pasa"_

Kurt: Papá.

Burt: Hijo, lo lamento mucho.

Kurt: No tienes que disculparte, yo solo pensé que llegarías mas tarde.

Burt: Ese era el plan, pero Finn llego al taller y decidimos regresar antes.

Kurt: Entiendo... Si alguien tiene que disculpare, tendría que ser yo...

Burt: No, ustedes creían que no había nadie.

Kurt: ¿Entonces estamos bien?

Burt: Estamos bien... Ahora vuelve con tu novio,.

Kurt: De acuerdo – Dijo antes de dejar la habitación.

Después de que Kurt regreso con Blaine, decidieron terminar de ver la película.

* * *

Rachel: ¡Vamos Kurt! ¡Mueve tu trasero! – exclamó tocando la puerta de la habitación de su amigo.

Kurt: Mi cabello no se arregla solo ¿sabes? – Dijo abriendo la puerta.

Rachel: Bien.. ¿Podemos irnos ahora? Si no te apuras, llegaremos tarde y se irán sin nosotros.

Kurt: De acuerdo.

Subieron al coche de Kurt y el castaño condujo hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela donde estaban todos los New Directions, listos para ganar las regionales.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, fueron conducidos al auditorio por una mujer algo anciana que después de enseñarles sus lugares soltó un _"Buena suerte"_

Los New Directions estaban al frente, los otros 3 equipos estaban atrás de ellos. Esta vez los jueces decidieron que no dirían la competencia a los participantes, para evitar que sabotearan sus números como algunas veces había sucedido, así que no tenían la menor idea de quienes serian sus contrincantes.

Kurt estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con Mercedes sobre la nueva edición de la revista _"VOGUE" _Que no noto que el auditorio estaba lleno y los demás equipos ya habían llegado.

Ya habían pasado dos equipos, faltaba uno mas y era su turno, Kurt seguía platicando con Mercedes hasta que escucho algo que definitivamente NO esperaba escuchar.

–Ahora, de Westerville Ohio, los silbadores de Dalton-

Al escuchar eso, Kurt quedo petrificado, su novio estudiaba en Dalton y también estaba en el coro, ¡El competiría con su novio!

El escenario que antes estaba obscuro se ilumino dejando a la vista a los warblers y a Blaine que estaba en medio, Kurt no reconoció a todos, alcanzo a ver a su primo y al novio de este parados en la parte trasera, y reconoció a Wes el mejor amigo de Blaine. Cuando comenzaron a cantar, Kurt se encontró con la mirada de Blaine, el moreno se encontraba igual de confundido que Kurt al principio, pero después de que el castaño le regalara una sonrisa y elevare sus pulgares se tranquilizo.

Antes de que Los Warblers terminaran su numero, los New Directions se dirigieron atrás del escenario para esperar que Los Warblers terminaran, ya que ellos eran los siguientes.

En el momento en que Blaine y los demás chicos salieran del escenario, Kurt se dirigió a Blaine.

Kurt: ¡Estuviste muy bien!

Blaine: G-gracias... Aun no comprendo que haces aquí.

Kurt: Bueno, pues al parecer, eres la competencia.

Blaine: Eso no me agrada.

Kurt: ¿Sabes que te ganare?

Blaine: Eso quisieras Hummel.

Kurt: Ya lo veremos... – Dijo dando un rápido beso en los labios de Blaine

Santana: Si, si... Luego derraman su miel, ahora nos toca presentar Hummel. – Dijo jalando a Kurt de la corbata.

* * *

Todos los equipos habían pasado, los primeros tres equipos se encontraban de nuevo en el escenario.

– Vayamos al grano... El equipo ganador de esta competencia de coros es..."Nuevas Direcciones"– Dijo desanimado uno de los jueces.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a brincar de emoción, Kurt correspondió al abrazo de Mercedes, los equipos salieron de escenario, Kurt dejo a sus amigos unos momentos para caminar hacia Los Warblers.

Kurt: Estuvieron muy bien chicos!

Nick: Ustedes también.

Kurt sintió como unas manos rodeaban su cintura por atrás, a pesar de que sabia de quien se trataba, giró la cabeza hacia atrás.

Blaine: ¿Como creíste que tu equipo no ganaría teniéndote a ti? – Dijo besando su mejilla.

Kurt: ¡No es para tanto!

Blaine: No seas tan modesto, tu y yo sabemos que eres increíble...

Kurt: No, TU eres increíble. ¡Dios! Tu versión de "Raise Your Glass" es mejor que la original.

Blaine: Que bueno que te gusto... Tu opinión cuenta mas que la de cualquiera de esos jueces.

Kurt no respondió simplemente se giro y beso a Blaine, lenta y profundamente, Blaine correspondió al beso, colocando sus manos en la cintura de Kurt para acercarlo hacia el y profundizar mas el beso si eso era posible, olvidando que estaban rodeados de gente.

Jeff: ¡Oh por dios, Kurt! Deberian conseguir una habitación – Dijo haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

Se separaron y unieron sus manos.

Mercedes: Kurt, iremos a Breadsticks, ¿Vienes? Tu también puedes venir Blaine.

Kurt: Por mi no hay problema, ¿Tu que piensas Blaine?

Blaine: Esta perfecto.

Cada quien se fue en su auto, la tarde paso entre risas, aunque solo se suponía que Blaine iría, todos los Warblers terminaron uniendoseles.

* * *

**Pueden odiarme...**

**Se que no actualizo seguido, pero enserio hago lo que puedo.**

**Tratare de actualizar lo antes posible, lo prometo.**

**LOS AMOOO MUCHOOO! 1000 GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! :3**

**LG**


End file.
